The Video Game Amazing Race
by Coutzy
Summary: Eleven teams of 2 travel around the video game universe. Includes Yields, U-Turns, Fast Forwards, and non-elimination legs. Rated K plus for mild gambling themes and mild sexual references. COMPLETE! ALL TEN LEGS UP!
1. The World Is Waiting

**A/N- This is actually the second Video Game Amazing Race series I have written. Both it and the first series (which is craptacular) can be viewed in the blogs at my Myspace (hint: my URL ends in /coutzycarter) (you may have to search through a fair history of them to find what your after) The myspace versions carry all the pictures and video that I couldn't include here :(  
**

**As far as I am aware, all appearing characters have appeared in a video game at some point.**

**Anything in Italics means that Phil said it, generally off camera. Phil's on camera speeches are in normal font.**

**All characters are copyright's of their respective owners.**

**And when leaving feedback, please don't complain about the lack of some iconic characters (eg. Mario and Luigi, Link and Zelda, Master Chief and Arbiter etc.) They were either in season one or will be in future seasons.**

* * *

"The World Is Waiting."

_I'm standing in the Citadel of City Seventeen, the power centre of the entire City. It is from here that eleven teams of two will embark on a race around the world. The teams have no idea what is in store for them as they travel all around the world. The eleven teams all have a pre-existing relationship, which will be tested by the trials of the race. The teams are as follows:_

_Yoshi and Birdo- Friends from the Mushroom Kingdom_

"I've been on many adventures with Mario over the years" Said Yoshi, "But I decided that it was time to have some adventures of my own and that's why we signed up for this race."

"We have been good friends for a long time and we decided that the race would be a good way to strengthen that bond we have" Birdo added.

_Axel and Roxas- Best friends who met through Organisation XIII_

"As nobodies, people will probably underestimate us" Roxas said.

"But that will be their ultimate downfall" Axel finished, "We have a special bond forged over the course of our adventures and that will show through when we win the race."

_Conker and Berri- Dating, from the Fairy Panther Kingdom_

"We came on this race so we could get a better idea of where our relationship is headed" Said Berri.

"We know that our relationship is strong when we follow a routine, but we want to test it in a high pressure situation" Conker added.

_Donkey and Diddy- Brothers from Congo Jungle_

"We've saved the world from Captain K. Rool millions of times" Donkey Kong started.

"So winning The Amazing Race should be a snap for us." Diddy finished.

_Fox and Falco- Friends and Colleagues from Corneria_

"We're experienced star pilots and we've flown on countless dangerous missions." Fox said.

"Winning the race will be a piece of cake compared to that." Falco added.

_Jessie and James- Team Rocket members, originally from Kanto_

"When we saw Ash and Pikachu on the first series we decided that we have to prove ourselves better than them at racing" Jessie said.

"I'm looking forward to the point where the other teams realise that they underestimated us" James added.

_Knuckles and Rouge- Friends and treasure hunters.  
_

"When we first met there was a big rivalry between us" Rouge said.

"But we quickly became friends after a series of treasure expeditions."

_Mable and Sable- Sisters from Animal Island._

"We may just be simple seamstresses" Mable started.

"But we know we have what it takes to win the race" Sable finished.

_Marth and Roy- Best Friends and Allied members of the Fire Emblem_

"The Fire Emblem is tough, no doubt about it" Said Roy.

"But we know this race will be even tougher" Said Marth.

_Nana and Popo- Married from Icicle Mountain._

"We have scaled enormous mountains together" Said Popo

"So we know we have the teamwork needed to win" Finished Nana.

_Romani and Cremia- Sisters from Romani Ranch._

"Running a ranch all on our own is really hard, so this race is a good chance for us to reconnect as sisters" Cremia said.

"But at the same time, we want to win as well." Romani added.

The teams all lined up while Phil explained the rules to them.

"When I give the word you will embark on a race around the world, following a series of clues in sealed envelopes, the first of which is waiting for you with your luggage. When I say go, run to it and open it. What you do afterwards is completely up to you. Along the way there will be Roadblock tasks, which only one person may perform, and nobody may complete more than five on the entire race, and Detours, which are a choice between two different tasks. Fast Forwards will enable your team to skip all remaining tasks and Yields will force teams to stop racing for a time period. For the first time teams will also be able to use the U-Turn, which forces a team to complete both detour tasks. The only problem is, a team may only use one Yield OR U-turn throughout the race. At the end of each leg there will be a Pit Stop, now it's important to arrive there as fast as possible because if you arrive at a Pit Stop last, you may be eliminated."

Phil raised his arm

"The world is waiting."

He paused

"Travel Safe"

"GO!"

The eleven teams all raced for their bags and hurried to open their first clue.

rip

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in 1****st**** place.**

"Drive yourselves to your next destination" Axel read.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in 2****nd**** place.**

"The City 17 train station."

**Fox and Falco- Currently in 3****rd**** place.**

"Search around the train station for your next clue"

**Jessie and James- Currently in 4****th**** place.**

"You will find the marked cars outside the Citadel"

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in 5****th**** place.**

"Teams have 63 coins for this leg of the race."

_Teams must now drive themselves a short distance to the City Seventeen train station located on the outskirts of the city. It is here they will find their next clue._

**Conker and Berri- Currently in 6****th**** place.**

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in 7****th**** place.**

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in 8****th**** place.**

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in 9****th**** place.**

**Nana and Popo- Currently in 10****th**** place.**

**Mable and Sable- Currently in 11****th**** place.**

"What did you think of the other teams?" Berri asked Conker.

"They're nothing special. But what was with that sex bat thing that was following the echidna around?"

"I've no idea honey. They looked strong though."

"Which teams do we want in the final three with us Fox?" Falco said.

"Definitely the two girls. And probably Team Freezie." Fox replied.

"Who should we try to get rid of first?" Marth asked.

"I think we need to get rid of Bert and Ernie first and then Team Rocket" replied Roy.

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas had arrived at the train station, with all the other teams close behind.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in 1****st**** place.**

"Look Roxas, there's the Yield mat!" Yelled Axel as the two ran towards it.

_This is the first of several Yield points in the race. At this point, any team can force another to Yield, that is, stop racing, for a predetermined amount of time. If a team is Yielded, they must turn over an hourglass and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue. Teams may only use their Yield or U-Turn power once throughout the race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it._

"We choose not to Yield" They said together.

rip

"Fast Forward"  
_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. A team may only claim a Fast Forward once on the entire race, so they must decide when it is in their best interest to use it._

_To claim this Fast Forward, the team has make their way to Dr Kleiner's lab and use his teleport to reach their next Pit Stop._

"We shouldn't use our Fast Forward this early. Let's take the detour."

_A detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pro's and con's. In this detour, the choice is between Wet and Dry. In Wet, teams have to make their way to the City Seventeen Route Kanal and drive a boat to Black Mesa East, where Alyx Vance will give them their next clue. It's a direct route along the canal, but driving the boat, could prove difficult. In Dry, teams have to take their car and drive overland to Black Mesa East. There's nothing difficult about the task, but driving through the mountainous terrain that surrounds City Seventeen, could take a while._

"Let's take the boat, it can't be that hard to drive." Roxas said as the two headed for the canal.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in 2****nd**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

rip

"Let's take the dry option. We've never driven a boat before." Said Falco and the two climbed back into their car.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in 3****rd**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

rip

"We're from the Fire Emblem, we could never do wet." Said the two together as they drove away, hot on the heels of Fox and Falco.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in 4****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

rip

"Oh darling, we have to take Wet." Said Rouge as the two headed after Axel and Roxas.

**Jessie and James- Currently in 5****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

rip

"We've driven boats before, and Black Mesa East is right on the water." Said Jessie so the two ran in the direction that Knuckles and Rouge had gone.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in 6****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in 7****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

**Nana and Popo- Currently in 8****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in 9****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in 10****th**** place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

**Mable and Sable- Currently in last place.**

"We choose not to Yield"

Conker and Berri decided to take the Wet option, along with Nana and Popo and Mable and Sable. Donkey and Diddy and Yoshi and Birdo decided to go for the Dry task. Romani and Cremia had decided that the only way for them to stay in the race was to go for the Fast Forward.

"We'll see you guys at the Pit Stop." The two called as they drove to Dr. Kleiner's lab.

"We passed the lab on the way over here, so we should be able to find it again in no time." Said Cremia as Romani drove towards the lab.

In the canals, Axel and Roxas and Knuckles and Rouge were making good progress toward Black Mesa East, while Jessie and James were struggling with the boats controls and had allowed Conker and Berri, Nana and Popo and Mable and Sable to pass them. On the road, the four teams were virtually tied as they made their way through the mountains towards Black Mesa East.

Romani and Cremia had found Dr. Kleiner's lab and were being teleported to Black Mesa East, right next to their next Pit Stop: Dog's house. Romani and Cremia quickly found Phil and walked over to the Pit Stop.

_After Claiming the Fast Forward, Romani and Cremia have been transported directly to their next Pit Stop: Dog's House in the Black Mesa East complex. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated._

"…" Said Gordon Freeman.

"Romani and Cremia" Phil said "You're team number one." As the two cheered and high fived.

"Now I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won an all expenses paid trip for two to City Seventeen, staying for three nights at White Forest and you guys can enjoy that at the end of the race."

"We've started this race in good fashion and hopefully we can stay in front for the entire race." Romani said.

**Romani and Cremia- First Place. 3:17 PM**

Back on the water, Axel and Roxas and Knuckles and Rouge had reached the entrance to Black Mesa East and had found the clue box, with Conker and Berri and Nana and Popo right behind. Jessie and James had finally started moving, while Mable and Sable had stalled their boats engine, and were struggling to get it started again.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in 2****nd**** place.**

rip

"Find your next Pit Stop in Black Mesa East: Dog's House."

_Teams must now find their next Pit Stop, which is inside the Black Mesa East Complex. They must find the place known as Dog's House. What teams don't know is that 'Dog' is the name of the robotic guard of Black Mesa East._

"Alright, come on Axel" Roxas said as the two started searching for a map of some description.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in 3****rd**** place.**

rip

"Alright Rouge, lets get moving" Said Knuckles as the two sped off in the opposite direction to Axel and Roxas.

Back on the Highway, the four teams could see Black Mesa East and were speeding toward it, while Jessie and James and Conker and Berri had reached the complex, with Nana and Popo Mable and Sable not far behind.

**Jessie and James- Currently in 4****th**** place.**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in 5****th**** place.**

rip  
Jessie and James scanned their clue before heading off, searching for something that could point them in the right direction.

Conker and Berri decided to head out to the parking lot, figuring there would be a security guard out there that would know where to go.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in 6****th**** place.**

rip

"We passed Dog's House on the way inside, let's just go back the way we came" Said Marth.

"Are you completely sure?" Asked Roy "I don't want to get eliminated like that."

"Yeah, I'm certain. I saw it as we came in."

"Okay Marth, if your sure."

The two ran back outside and back towards Dog's House.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in 7****th**** place.**

rip

"Lets go Nana, I saw that on the way in!" Yelled Popo as the two ran after Marth and Roy.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in ****8****th**** place.**

**Fox and Falco- Currently in 9****th**** place.**

rip

"Alright come on Diddy!" Yelled Donkey Kong.

"Hurry up Fox, we need to hustle" Said Falco as the two headed off in opposite directions.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in 10****th**** place.**

rip

"Come on Yoshi, we've gotta get going." Said Birdo as the two ran back out towards Dog's House.

**Mable and Sable- Currently in Last place.**

rip

"Come on, sis we're still in it!" Yelled Mable as the two ran out to the parking lot, looking for the security guard that could tell them where Dog lived.

Meanwhile, one team had found Dog's house and were checking in with Phil.

"Marth and Roy" Phil said "You're team number two."

"We did well today" said Marth "We fought hard and worked together, and it showed in the end."

**Marth and Roy- Second Place. 3:58 PM**

"Come on in Nana and Popo"

The two walked up to Phil and jumped onto the mat together.

"Nana and Popo" Phil said "You're team number three."

"We worked well today, and it showed in our high placing. Hopefully we can keep this up through the race." Nana said.

**Nana and Popo- Third Place. 3:59 PM**

Yoshi and Birdo and Fox and Falco were not far behind Jessie and James and Axel and Roxas. Conker and Berri, Knuckles and Rouge, Donkey and Diddy and Mable and Sable had gone the wrong way and were falling behind.

"…" Said Gordon Freeman.

"Axel and Roxas" Phil said "You're team number four."

"Today was hard, but we managed to stick it out" said Axel.

"Hopefully it will get easier as the teams start to wind down." Added Roxas.

**Axel and Roxas- Fourth Place. 4:13 PM**

"Jessie and James" Phil said "You're team number five."

"We struggled with the boat, but we kept on with it and got the good result we deserved.

**Jessie and James- Fifth Place. 4:16 PM**

"Yoshi and Birdo. Fox and Falco" Phil said "You're teams number six and seven."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Sixth Place. 4:24 PM**

**Fox and Falco- Seventh Place. 4:25 PM**

The remaining teams had found a map and started running for Dog's house, all only a few seconds apart. One team found a shortcut and got a few minutes ahead of the others.

"Conker and Berri" Phil said "You're team number eight."

"We are just happy to have beaten Team Sexbat today. We thought that they were among the strongest teams here but after today we're not so sure."

**Conker and Berri- Eighth Place. 4:37 PM**

The remaining three teams were all neck and neck as they caught sight of Dog's House and sprinted towards the mat, nobody wanting to go home first.

"…" Said Dr. Freeman

"Knuckles and Rouge" Phil said "You're team number nine."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Ninth Place. 4:41 PM**

The two other teams were still running for the mat as fast as possible.

"…" Said Dr. Freeman.

"Donkey and Diddy" Phil said "You're team number ten."

"We thought we would do better than this today" Donkey said "But we're still relieved to still be in the race and hopefully we can do better in the next legs."

**Donkey and Diddy- Tenth Place. 4:42 PM**

"Come on in Mable and Sable" Phil said.

The sisters stepped on the map.

"Mable and Sable" Phil said "You're the last team to arrive."

"We suspected as much" The girls said.

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"Well it sucks to be first out, but I guess it has to be somebody." Said Sable.

"We had fun today, we aren't really super competitive anyway so I guess it's better to be out now before all the fighting starts." Said Mable.

**Mable and Sable- Last Place. 4:43 PM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****- Romani and Cremia**

**2****nd****- Marth and Roy**

**3****rd****- Nana and Popo**

**4****th****- Axel and Roxas**

**5****th****- Jessie and James**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo**

**7****th****- Fox and Falco**

**8****th****- Conker and Berri**

**9****th****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**10****th****- Donkey and Diddy**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable (ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time On The Amazing Race._

_The ten teams travel to Delfino Plaza._

_The teams are introduced to the U-Turn._

_And some teams are left stranded after a flight is delayed._


	2. It's Going To Come Down To Us And Them

"It's Going To Come Down To Us And Them."

_Previously on The Amazing Race_

_Eleven teams set out from the City Seventeen Citadel, and raced all the way to Black Mesa East._

_Romani and Cremia took the Fast Forward, and the lead with it._

_ "We should be able to find it again in no time" _

_Mable and Sable struggled to get it into gear._

_ "Come on sis, we're still in it!" _

_Knuckles and Rouge got lost and fell behind._

_ "Come on Rouge, let's get moving!" _

_In the end, Mable and Sable couldn't keep up with the other teams and were eliminated._

_ "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race" _

_Now, only ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Black Mesa East, a research facility on the outskirts of City Seventeen. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period. The teams waiting here have no idea what is in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues in sealed envelopes._

_Romani and Cremia, who were the first to arrive at 3:17 PM._

_ "You're team number one."_

_Will depart at 3:17 AM_

**Romani and Cremia- First to depart. 3:17 AM.**

rip

"Fly to Isle Delfino"

_Teams must now fly to Isle Delfino, in the Mushroom Kingdom, once there they must make their way to Delfino Plaza and find their next clue._

"Once there search Delfino Plaza for your next clue. Teams must take one of three flights: Delfino Air flight 137, departing at 10:30 AM. Aperture Flight 27, departing at 11 AM and Royal Air flight 392, departing at 1 PM. Tickets are first come, first serve. Teams have 153 coins for this leg of the race."

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward and hopefully we can use the lead we built to stay in front for the rest of the race." Said Romani.

"Hopefully the other teams will underestimate us and we can go on to surprise them." Added Cremia as the two climbed into the cab headed for City Seventeen Airport, arriving there at 3:29 AM.

"Excuse me, which of these flights arrives first?" Asked Romani.

"Let me check… The Delfino Air flight connects in Zebes and arrives at 10 PM tonight… Aperture connects in Aether and arrives at 11 PM tonight and Royal Air is flying direct and arrives at 10 PM."

"What do you think, sis?" asked Romani.

"I think we should take Royal Air, that way there's no chance of missing a connecting flight."

"Okay we'll take the Royal flight please."

"Okay, you are booked." Said the cleric.

**Romani and Cremia- First on Royal Air flight.**

**Marth and Roy- Second to depart. 3:58 AM**

rip

Marth and Roy scanned their clue and hailed a cab to take them to the Airport.

"We finished the best out of the teams that didn't use the Fast Forward" Said Marth "And we're feeling good about that. Hopefully we can stay in the top three until the point where we decide to use ours."

**Nana and Popo- Third to depart. 3:59 AM**

rip

"Make your way to Isle Delfino" Nana read. "Alright, lets go Popo." She cried as the two climbed into a taxi hot on the heels of Marth and Roy.

"The top three is always good, if we stay there all race we make the final leg and from there why can't we win it?" Popo said.

The two teams arrived at the airport at 4:12 AM and decided to both book the Delfino Air flight.

"We're on the first flight out and I guess you can't be doing any better than that." Said Roy.

**Marth and Roy- First on Delfino Air flight.**

**Nana and Popo- Second on Delfino Air flight.**

**Axel and Roxas- Fourth to depart. 4:13 AM **

rip

"Should we wait for Team Rocket?" Roxas said.

"No, lets just get going, we don't know how many seats are left on the first flight" Replied Axel.

**Jessie and James- Fifth to depart. 4:16 AM**

rip

"Come on James, we have to hurry" Said Jessie.

"Jessie just chill out, we'll get there with heaps of time to spare." James yelled back.

"We yell at each other sometimes and people think we are arguing" Said Jessie. "But really that's just how we communicate."

Axel and Roxas arrived at the airport at 4:22 AM and asked Romani and Cremia which flight was the best one to take. Once they heard that Royal Air was the best, they rushed to the ticket counter to book there tickets, with Jessie and James right behind. Both teams booked the Royal Air flight.

**Axel and Roxas- Second on Royal Air flight.**

**Jessie and James- Last on Royal Air flight.**

**Yoshi and Birdo- Sixth to Depart- 4:24 AM**

rip

"I guess we should wait for Fox and Falco and then we can decide what to do together" Said Birdo.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Yoshi replied "We could always use some friends on the race."

**Fox and Falco- Seventh to Depart- 4:25 AM**

rip

"What do you guys think we should do?" Asked Fox.

"Well the Delfino Air flight leaves first, we probably should take that one." Replied Birdo.

Fox and Falco and Yoshi and Birdo took separate cabs to the airport.

**Conker and Berri- Eighth to Depart- 4:37 AM**

rip

"Come on honey, lets get moving" Berri said excitedly.

"I have no idea how she is so chirpy at four thirty in the morning" Conker yawned back.

Fox and Faclo and Yoshi and Birdo arrived at the airport together at 4:40 AM and walked up to the ticket counter.

"Can we book tickets on the Delfino Air flight please?" Falco asked the ticket agent.

"Okay, you are booked in and departing at 10:30 AM."

"Alright, thanks very much."

"Hi, can we have tickets on that same flight?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, that flight is full. I only have spaces on the 11 AM flight."

**Fox and Falco- Last on Delfino Air flight.**

**Yoshi and Birdo- First on Aperture flight.**

"We're not very happy with Fox and Falco at the moment. We left before them and they should have let us be first in line. We're still going to act like we are their friends at the moment but we cant wait for the point where we put them out of the race." Yoshi said.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Ninth to Depart. 4:41 AM**

rip

"Come on darling, the monkeys are right behind us." Rouge said as the two climbed into a taxi bound for the airport.

**Donkey and Diddy- Last to Depart. 4:42 AM**

rip

"Come on Diddy. Lets get going" Donkey said, "At the very least we should catch up with a few teams at the airport."

Conker and Berri arrived at the airport at 4:47 AM and booked the Aperture flight to Isle Delfino.

"We don't like Jessie and James at all, they were very rude to us yesterday at the Pit Stop and we hope to see them eliminated as soon as possible." Conker said.

**Conker and Berri- Second on Aperture flight.**

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the airport with Donkey and Diddy right behind. Both teams ambled up to the ticket counter and booked tickets on the Aperture flight.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Third on Aperture flight.**

**Donkey and Diddy- Last on Aperture flight.**

"We honestly didn't think that we would catch any of the first two flights out and that happened" Said Diddy "But we're happy with the fact that we caught up with three other teams so we just have to make sure we beat one of them to the Pit Stop.

**10:30 AM- Delfino Air flight departs.**

_This is the first flight departing from City Seventeen. It is scheduled to arrive in Zebes at 2:30 PM, departing Zebes at 3 PM and arriving in Isle Delfino at 10 PM tonight. It carries Marth and Roy, Nana and Popo and Fox and Falco._

"We are on the first flight out" Said Nana, "And hopefully there won't be any nasty surprises ahead for us."

**11 AM- Aperture flight departs.**

_This is the second flight departing from City Seventeen. It is scheduled to arrive in Aether at 4 PM, departing Aether at 5 PM and arriving in Isle Delfino at 11 PM tonight. It carries Yoshi and Birdo, Conker and Berri, Knuckles and Rouge and Donkey and Diddy._

"Even though we are on the last flight out, we are still confident that we can come in first this leg." Berri said "We could use our Fast Forward, or if all else fails we could use our U-turn or Yield, whichever one turns up on this leg."

**12 PM- Royal Air flight departs.**

_This is the third flight departing from City Seventeen. It is flying Direct to Isle Delfino and is scheduled to arrive at 10 PM. It carries Romani and Cremia, Axel and Roxas and Jessie and James._

"Although we depart last, we arrive in Isle Delfino equal first, but if there is the slightest delay in connecting flights, we will get in first" James said.

_All teams are now headed for Isle Delfino via one of three flights._

**3 PM **

The three teams were in the waiting room ready to board their plane, when an announcement came over the PA system.

"Due to unforeseen difficulties, flight 084 from Zebes to Isle Delfino will be delayed until further notice."

**5 PM- Aperture flight departs from Aether.**

The four teams boarded the flight from Aether to Isle Delfino without hassle.

**5:30 PM- Delfino Air flight departs from Zebes.**

The three teams finally boarded the flight to Isle Delfino, which was now scheduled to arrive in Isle Delfino at 12:30 AM tomorrow morning.

**10: 02 PM- Royal Air flight to Isle Delfino arrives.**

The three teams all stepped out onto the Delfino airstrip, still unaware that it was separate from the Delfino mainland.

_Since Delfino Airstrip is separate from the mainland, teams must take a boat from the airstrip to the Delfino mainland. Each boat can carry two teams and the boats are first come, first serve._

"Look Axel! What's that over there?" Roxas yelled as the two men ran over to the boathouse and took a number. Even though they arrived first, they couldn't go anywhere immediately, because the boathouse opened at 10 AM.

"We're number one and we are definitely taking a lead into the plaza." Said Axel, "Hopefully, the girls we will be with us. We get along with them a lot better than we get along with Team Rocket."

Romani and Cremia caught sight of the boathouse and ran towards it with Jessie and James right behind. Jessie and James were faster and overtook Romani and Cremia, running to the door of the boathouse.

"Hey, you guys have to take a number, you know?" Axel said.

"Really? Where are the numbers?" Jessie replied.

"Back at the gate"

Jessie and James looked back to the gate just in time to see Romani and Cremia take the number two tag, meaning they would be on the first boat to the Delfino mainland.

The two trudged back to the gate and took the number three tag.

"We really hate Team Rocket, and we want them gone. They have been nothing but rude and arrogant and they don't deserve to be here." Cremia said.

"We really wanted to get ahead of the Farmgirls" Jessie said "I don't know why, but for some reason they just don't seem to like us, and if they get the chance I wouldn't be surprised if they Yielded us."

"Sometimes I think Jessie needs to relax" Said James, "We were in front of the girls by a long way and all we had to do was look around and take our time and we didn't do that because Jessie was too busy rushing through everything."

**11PM- Aperture flight to Delfino Airstrip arrives.**

The four teams all walked off the plane casually, expecting to find the airstrip deserted. Yoshi and Birdo had decided to set off at a run and found the boathouse first, taking the number four tag. Conker and Berri were right behind and took the number five. Donkey and Diddy and Knuckles and Rouge had decided to work together, but when Yoshi came back and told them there were numbers that had to be taken, both set off at a sprint towards the boathouse.

Knuckles was the fastest and took the number six tag for his team, meaning Donkey and Diddy were number seven.

"Were in the mix again" Yoshi said "And it feels more fantastic than Fantastic Thursday."

"Obviously we don't like being in the bottom four again" Said Diddy "But at least this time we have a definite lead over the bottom two."

**12:30 AM- Delfino Air flight arrives.**

The seven teams were waiting for the final three teams when they arrived on the airstrip.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Nana.

"You guys have to go to the boathouse and take numbers; we all leave in the morning" explained Rouge.

"Quick Popo, we have to get to the boathouse first!" Yelled Nana as the two started running.

"Leave your bags there, we'll come back for them!" Screamed Marth.

"Hurry up Fox, we can't be last!" Shouted Falco.

Fox and Falco got to the boathouse first, but made the same mistake as Jessie and James, allowing Marth and Roy to take the number eight tag. Fox and Falco ran back and grabbed the number nine tag, leaving Nana and Popo to take the number ten tag.

"We overshot our destination and we are paying the price for it" Said Fox, "We know that it's going to come down to us and them and we are no where near ready to go home yet."

**10 AM**

Axel and Roxas and Romani and Cremia boarded their boat, which would depart five minutes before the second boat.

The two teams stepped onto the beach of Isle Delfino and ran towards Delfino Plaza, only a few hundred meters away. Axel and Roxas arrived first and opened their next clue.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fast Forward."

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop._

_To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to Pianta village and find the eight red coins hidden around the village._

"Were in first Axel, we don't need it." Said Roxas.

"Okay, it's the roadblock then. Who feels like going under?" Axel read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and each team member may only complete five roadblocks throughout the entire race. In this roadblock the chosen team member must make their way into the Delfino underground and navigate to the top of the Shine Gate, where they will find their next clue. Once they have retrieved it, they must take a warp pipe which will return them to their teammate._

"I'll go" Said Roxas. "It should be easy to navigate underground."

As Roxas put on his gear, Romani and Cremia arrived.

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Second Place.**

"I'll do it" Said Cremia "You go look for the gate while I put on my gear." She whispered to Romani.

Roxas went underground and started walking systematically through the tunnels, figuring that he would have to get there eventually.

"Cremia, the Shine Gate is over on the north side of the island. Near Mt. Coronet." Romani whispered as Cremia descended into the tunnels, heading north and passing Roxas, although she didn't know it yet.

Meanwhile, the second boat, carrying Jessie and James and Yoshi and Birdo, arrived on Isle Delfino and the two teams ran for the square.

**Jessie and James- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"I'll do the Roadblock" Jessie said, "We need to hurry and get in front of the girls."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"I'll go for it" Said Yoshi. "We don't need a Fast Forward yet"

Both Jessie and Yoshi climbed down into the Delfino underground and started walking through the system of tunnels as the third boat arrived on the beach, carrying Conker and Berri and Knuckles and Rouge, who both ran towards the Plaza.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fifth Place. **

rip

"Let's do the Fast Forward darling" Said Rouge, "We need to separate ourselves from the pack"

Knuckles and Rouge headed off for the warp pipe to Pianta Village

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"You do this one honey" Said Berri "You're better at this kind of thing."

Conker strapped into their harnesses quickly and got underground just as Cremia arrived back at the Plaza, clue in hand.

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Detour: Dirty or Clean."

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pro's and con's. In this Detour, the choice is between Dirty and Clean._

_In Dirty, teams must make their way into Mt. Coronet and climb to its peak to receive their next clue. It's dirty work climbing to the top of the volcano, but teams with enough strength and endurance could finish quickly._

_In Clean, teams must make their way to Hotel Delfino and clean an entire room, which has been hit by Shadow Mario. There's nothing tough about the task, but cleaning the paint filled room, could take a while._

"Lets take the clean option, sis" Said Romani "There's no way we'll be able to climb up the inside of a volcano."

Romani and Cremia set off for Hotel Delfino as Knuckles and Rouge arrived in Pianta village and found their first red coin, waiting for them just outside the warp pipe.

Meanwhile, the fourth boat had arrived on Isle Delfino, carrying Donkey and Diddy and Marth and Roy. Both teams rushed up to the Plaza and hurriedly opened their clues.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Seventh Place.**

rip

"You do it Roy" said Marth "Make sure you head north though, look you can see the Shine Gate from here"

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Eighth Place.**

rip

"I'll do this one" Said Diddy, "I'm smaller and more agile, so I should get done quicker."

Marth and Diddy got strapped in and descended into the tunnels as Axel re-emerged with the clue, along with Jessie and Yoshi, who were right behind.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Let's take the Cleaning task, climbing up the inside of a volcano will be way too hard"

**Jessie and James- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"We've had to climb up mountains loads of times in our line of work" Said Jessie "How hard can one more be?"

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place.**

__rip

"Let's clean the room" Said Yoshi "We can't climb very well at all."

The final boat arrived on Isle Delfino and Fox and Falco and Nana and Popo ran for the plaza, taking their clues as Marth and Conker returned, clues in hand.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Ninth Place.**

rip

"You do it Fox" Said Falco "You're faster so you should get it done quicker."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"You do it Nana" Said Popo.

Nana and Fox donned their gear and descended into the tunnels.

"We decided before the race that Nana should do any non physical tasks, that way we minimize the damage that is done during those tasks" Said Popo.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Let's clean the hotel" Said Roy. "Climbing is hard."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"We definitely have to take clean" Said Berri, "We cant climb a ladder, let alone a mountain."

Marth and Roy and Conker and Berri all took taxi's to Hotel Delfino, where Romani and Cremia, Axel and Roxas and Yoshi and Birdo were already working on their rooms.

Meanwhile in Pianta Village, Knuckles and Rouge had found all eight of their red coins and received their Fast Forward from the Village Mayor.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop: Pinna Park. Teams must take a cannon from Delfino Beach to reach Pinna Park." Knuckles read.

_After claiming the Fast Forward, teams must travel to the next Pit Stop: The entrance to the Roller Coaster in Pinna Park. To reach Pinna Park, teams must take a ride on the cannon on Delfino Beach. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Okay honey, lets get moving" Rouge said as the two headed for Delfino Beach.

Back at the roadblock, Diddy, Fox and Nana had found their clues and were heading back to Delfino Plaza where their partners were waiting.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Eighth Place.**

rip

"Lets climb the mountain" Said Donkey, "Cleaning a room takes hours."

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Ninth Place.**

rip

"We have to clean the room Fox" Said Faclo "We're pilots, not climbers"

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Let's climb the mountain" Said Nana "We've been doing it all our lives."

Meanwhile, Romani and Cremia had finished their task and received their next. Axel and Roxas were half way through their task, Jessie and James were only a quarter of the way up the mountain, Yoshi and Birdo were making strong progress on their room, with Marth and Roy right behind. Conker and Berri were a quarter of the way through the room and Fox and Falco had just arrived. At the mountain, Nana andPopo and Donkey and Diddy were making strong progress and catching up to Jessie and James.

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Make your way to Delfino Beach"

_Teams must now make their way to Delfino Beach and find the cannon on the beach to receive their next clue._

"And find the cannon on the beach to receive your next clue. Caution: U-Turn ahead." Romani finished.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge had found the cannon and were flying to Pinna Park, when they arrived; they quickly found the roller coaster and checked in with Phil.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino" Said Shadow Mario.

"Knuckles and Rouge" Phil Said "You're team number one"

"I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to Isle Delfino, courtesy of Mushroom Airways. You'll be staying for five nights at the luxurious Hotel Delfino with ten thousand coins in spending money and you can enjoy that after the race."

"We took the Fast Forward today, and we came in first." Said Knuckles, "Some teams don't get along with us, but we don't care what they think. We came here to win, and we are going to do that."

**Knuckles and Rouge- First Place. 12:25 PM**

Back at Hotel Delfino, Axel and Roxas and Yoshi and Birdo had finished cleaning their room, with Marth and Roy fast approaching the end. Conker and Berri were three quarters of the way through the room and Fox and Falco were halfway through.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Alright Axel, lets go! We don't want to be U-Turned!" Yelled Roxas as the two caught a taxi to Delfino Beach.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Come on Yoshi, we can't be U-Turned." Said Birdo as the two followed after Axel and Roxas.

Back at Mt. Coronet, Jessie and James were still struggling with the task and were only halfway up the mountain. Donkey and Diddy had already passed them and Nana and Popo had put their climbing expertise to good use and finished the task.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Come on Nana, lets U-Turn Team Rocket!" Popo screamed as the two raced back down the mountain.

At Delfino Beach, Romani and Cremia had found the cannon and stepped on the U-Turn mat.

_This is the first of several U-Turn points scattered through the race. At this point, any team can force any other team to U-Turn, that is, go back and repeat the detour task that they didn't choose originally. Teams may only exercise their U-Turn or Yield power once throughout the race, so they must decide when it is in their best interest to use it._

"We choose to U-Turn Jessie and James." Said Romani as the two stuck their picture on the U-Turn sign before moving on to the next clue.

rip

"Take the cannon to your next Pit Stop: Pinna Park. Once there find the entrance to the roller coaster to check in with Phil."

The sisters took the cannon to Pinna Park and quickly found the roller coaster, checking in shortly after.

"Romani and Cremia" Phil Said "You're team number two."

"We worked well together and communicated well together today and it showed again in our good result" Said Cremia.

**Romani and Cremia- Second Place. 1:01 PM**

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo, Axel and Roxas and Yoshi and Birdo were on Delfino Beach and searching for the cannon. Conker and Berri, Marth and Roy and Fox and Falco had finished cleaning and Donkey and Diddy had taken their clue from the top of the mountain. Jessie and James, however, were still struggling to climb Mt. Coronet.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Sixth Place.**

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Seventh Place.**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Eighth Place.**

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Ninth Place.**

rip

The four teams all raced towards the beach as Axel and Roxas approached the cannon, quickly entering and being shot towards the park. As they departed, Yoshi and Birdo and Nana and Popo approached and followed.

"Axel and Roxas" Phil Said "You're team number three."

**Axel and Roxas- Third Place****. 1:17 PM**

"Nana and Popo" Phil Said "You're team number four"

**Nana and Popo- Fourth Place. 1:19 PM**

"Yoshi and Birdo" Phil Said "You're team number five"

**Yoshi and Birdo- Fifth Place. 1:21 PM**

Back on the beach, Donkey and Diddy had found the cannon, while Jessie and James had finished climbing the mountain and were hurrying down to the beach, where Marth and Roy, Conker and Berri and Fox and Falco were searching.

**Jessie and James, currently in Last Place.**

"Donkey and Diddy" Phil Said "You're team number six"

**Donkey and Diddy- Sixth Place. 1:38 PM**

Jessie and James found the cannon and were about to ride to Pinna Park, when they saw their picture on the U-Turn.

"Jessie wait, we have to go back and do the other detour!" James yelled as Jessie climbed into the cannon.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie screamed back.

"We've been U-Turned! We have to go back and do the other detour."

As Jessie and James raced towards Hotel Delfino, Conker and Berri found the cannon and rode to Pinna Park.

"Conker and Berri" Phil Said "You're team number seven"

"We chose the right detour today." Said Berri "There was no way we would be able to climb that mountain and Team Rocket probably would have beaten us, even with the U-Turn."

**Conker and Berri- Seventh Place. 1:59 PM**

Back at the beach, Marth and Roy had found the cannon, with Fox and Falco right behind.

"Marth and Roy" Phil Said "You're team number eight."

"Today wasn't really our day, we got a choice between two tasks that really weren't up our alley" Said Roy "But we stuck in and avoided elimination."

**Marth and Roy- Eighth Place. 2:06 PM**

Fox and Falco walked up to Phil, thinking they were eliminated.

"Fox and Falco" Phil Said "You're team number nine"

"Are you serious?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I am serious. You are still in The Amazing Race."

"We thought we were done today, we thought that Marth and Roy were number nine because we hadn't seen Jessie and James all day. I guess they were further behind." Falco said.

**Fox and Falco- Ninth Place. 2:10 PM**

Jessie and James finished cleaning the hotel and walked back to the cannon, checking in with Phil as it was growing dark.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino."

"Jessie and James" Phil said, "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"We knew that" Said James "We knew we were struggling when it took us that long to get up the mountain, but once we got U-Turned we knew we were out."

**Jessie and James- Last Place. 5:39 PM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**2****nd****- Romani and Cremia**

**3****rd****- Axel and Roxas**

**4****th****- Nana and Popo**

**5****th****- Yoshi and Birdo**

**6****th****- Donkey and Diddy**

**7****th****- Conker and Berri**

**8****th****- Marth and Roy**

**9****th****- Fox and Falco**

**10****th****- Jessie and James (ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable (ELIMINATED)**

_Next T__ime on The Amazing Race_

_The nine teams travel to Los Venturas._

_Tension flares between the teams._

_One team distances themselves from the pack._

_One team finds themselves behind all the others._


	3. They Might Find A Nasty Surprise

"They Might Find a Nasty Surprise"

_Previously on The Amazing Race_

_Ten Teams started out from Black Mesa East and raced all the way to Pinna Park._

_Jessie and James rushed and made careless errors._

_ "Jessie, just chill out!" _

_Nana and Popo surged ahead at the Detour._

_ "Let's climb the mountain. We've been doing it all our lives."_

_Romani and Cremia used their U-Turn._

_ "We choose to U-Turn Jessie and James" _

_In the end, Jessie and James fell behind and were eliminated._

_ "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." _

_Now, only nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Pinna Park, a theme park on the edge of Isle Delfino. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period. Teams will depart in the same order they arrived._

_Knuckles and Rouge, who were the first to arrive at 12:25 PM._

_"You're team number one."_

_Will depart, at 12:55 AM, in the middle of the night._

**Knuckles and Rouge- First to Depart. 12:55 AM**

rip

"Fly to San Fierro" Knuckles read.

_Teams must now fly to San Fierro. Once there, they must find CJ's garage, where they will find their next clue._

"Once there, find CJ's garage to find your next clue." Knuckles finished.

"Come on honey, lets get going" Rouge said.

"Last leg was good for us" Rouge said "but we know that we only have the lead because we took the Fast Forward so we have to stay on our guard. Of course we are coming up to the great leveller, the airport, so who knows?"

**Romani and Cremia- Second to Depart. 1:01 AM**

rip

Romani and Cremia read their clue and rushed off to the airport, having already booked a taxi to take them.

"We managed to stay in front and we are only a few minutes behind Team Sex Bat" Said Cremia "but we still feel good about that seeing as they used their Fast Forward."

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the airport at 1:10 AM, with Romani and Cremia right behind. Both teams rushed to the ticket counter.

"Can you tell us when the first flight to San Fierro is?" Rouge asked.

"Ummm… It leaves at 9 AM, stops over in Los Santos at 12 AM, departs there at 12:30 PM, arriving in San Fierro at 1:30 PM."

"Okay, we'll book it. How many seats are left on the plane?" Asked Knuckles.

"There are still 22 seats left on the plane."

"Every team is going to catch up with us on this flight" Said Romani "But we know that we can stay in front anyway"

**Axel and Roxas- Third to Depart. 1:17 AM**

rip

Axel and Roxas decided to wait for Nana and Popo and Yoshi and Birdo before moving off.

**Nana and Popo- Fourth to Depart. 1:19 AM**

rip

Nana and Popo sat down to wait for Yoshi and Birdo.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Fifth to Depart. 1:21 AM**

rip

The three teams all took separate cabs to the airport, arriving at 1:35 and booking tickets on the first flight.

"Why did you U-Turn Team Rocket?" Nana asked Romani and Cremia.

"Because we don't like them and we wanted to see them gone as quickly as possible." Romani retorted.

"There was no need to U-Turn them, they were already behind by a long time anyway."

"We don't like all the hate that seems to be going on in this race" Said Popo "We understand if teams want to use Yields and U-Turns towards the end when the race is winding down, but its just not necessary at this point. That being said, they might find a nasty surprise waiting for them in the near future."

**Donkey and Diddy- Sixth to Depart. 1:38 AM**

rip

"Lets get it started Diddy" Said Donkey as the two took a cab.

"Last leg we managed to get a jump on a few of the other teams" Said Diddy "So this leg we're going to try to take it a bit slower and make sure we don't make any mistakes."

Donkey and Diddy arrived at the airport at 1:50 AM and booked the first flight out to San Fierro.

**Conker and Berri- Seventh to Depart. 1:59 AM**

rip

"Come on Conker, honey!" Yelled Berri as the two caught a cab.

"Again with the early morning cheerfulness" grunted Conker wearily.

**Marth and Roy- Eight to Depart. 2:06 AM**

rip

"Lets go Roy, we've got time to make up!" yelled Marth as the two climbed into a taxi.

**Fox and Falco- Last to Depart. 2:10 AM**

rip

"Come on Fox, lets hustle" Said Falco as the pair hailed a taxi.

Conker and Berri arrived at the airport at 2:17 AM and quickly booked the first flight, securing their tickets just as Marth and Roy arrived, also securing their tickets. Fox and Falco arrived at 2:28 AM and also booked the flight.

**10 AM**

_All teams are now flying to San Fierro, via Los Santos airport. The flight is scheduled to arrive at 1:30 PM._

**1:35 PM**

The nine teams all rushed out into the Taxi rank, desperate to be the first to reach CJ's garage first. What they did not know was that there was a Yield waiting for them.

Axel and Roxas were the first team to get a taxi and decided to split the cost with Nana and Popo. Marth and Roy and Romani and Cremia were in the second cab. Fox and Falco were in the third. Knuckles and Rouge in the fourth with Donkey and Diddy. Conker and Berri were in the last taxi with Yoshi and Birdo.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place.**

"We choose not to Yield."

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows a team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to the Inside Track betting shop and break up a simulated robbery to receive their next clue._

"We don't need the Fast Forward, lets move on" Said Axel.

"Make your way to the Four Dragons Casino" Read Roxas.

_Teams must now make their way by any means to the Four Dragons Casino, located on The Strip in Los Venturas._

"Once there find the proprietor, Wu Zi, to receive your next clue." Roxas finished.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

"We choose to Yield Romani and Cremia" Nana and Popo said, pasting their photo on the Yield sign before hailing a taxi to Los Venturas.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"DRIVER! Wait. Can you take us to Los Venturas?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, sure I can get you there."

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Fourth Place.**

"Oh Romani! That stupid mountain team Yielded us!" Cremia yelled.

"Well, I guess we have to wait our time then." Romani said as she turned the hourglass over.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Fifth Place.**

"Driver, can you wait here for a moment, we'll be right back" Said Falco.

rip

"Can you take us to Los Ventuas please" Fox said hurriedly.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Lets take the Fast Forward and get ahead" Said Donkey.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Seventh Place.**

rip

"Come on honey, lets get going" Said Rouge.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Eight Place.**

rip

"Let's go Yoshi, we've got time to make up" Said Birdo.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Come on Conker, honey!" Yelled Berri.

"We're sitting second to last only thanks to the Yield that the mountaineers put on the farmgirls, so we really need to get going."

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Last Place.**

"Look! The sand has run out, lets go!" Yelled Romani.

rip

"Okay, we can still do this!" Screamed Cremia.

**Four Dragons Casino.**

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Roadblock: Who feels lucky?" Popo read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, in this roadblock, the chosen team member must play blackjack in the Four Dragons Casino. Once the team member has won twenty one times, the dealer will hand them their next clue._

"You do this one Nana, it shouldn't be to physical" Said Popo, "Hurry up, though, Axel and Roxas are right behind us!"

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"It's your turn to do it" Said Roxas.

Nana had won twice, and Axel once when the third and fourth taxi's arrived.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"It's my turn I guess" Said Roy.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"I did the last one, so I guess your up Falco" said Fox.

**Nana- 6 wins**

**Axel- 4 wins**

**Marth- 2 wins**

**Falco- 2 wins**

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"This is an easy one, you do it Rouge" Said Knuckles.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Come on Donkey, here it is!" Yelled Diddy as the two ran inside to start the task.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Seventh Place.**

rip

"You're up Birdo" Said Yoshi.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Eighth Place.**

rip

"You're doing this one Berri" Said Conker "There's nothing physical about it."

**Nana- 15 wins**

**Axel- 14 wins**

**Marth- 10 wins**

**Falco- 9 wins**

**Rouge- 9 wins**

**Birdo- 4 wins**

**Berri- 2 wins**

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"It's your turn Romani" Said Cremia as she headed towards the tables.

Meanwhile, Donkey and Diddy had successfully broken up the robbery at the Inside Track betting shop.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop: The Grove Street Bridge in Los Santos"

_After taking the Fast Forward, Donkey and Diddy may now skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to The Pit Stop: The bridge above Grove Street in Los Santos. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Okay Diddy, lets get rolling."

**Nana- 21 wins**

**Axel- 20 wins**

**Marth- 18 wins**

**Rouge- 17 wins**

**Falco- 15 wins**

**Birdo- 10 wins**

**Berri- 10 wins**

**Romani- 6 wins**

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Detour: Road or Rail?" Nana read.

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own Pro's and Con's, in this Detour, the choice is between Road and Rail._

_In Road, teams must find a marked car which is parked somewhere in the Los Venturas desert, using only a map to guide them. Once they have found the car, they must drive themselves to the Los Santos train station. A car is the quickest way to get to Los Santos, but finding it in the desert could take a while._

_In Rail, teams must make their way to the Los Venturas train station, once there, they must take a train to Los Santos. There's nothing challenging about the task, but the slow moving train could take a while._

"Lets take the train, we don't want to get lost in the desert" Said Popo as the two took a taxi for the train station, where luckily a train was about to leave.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"We're good with maps, let's take the road" Said Roxas.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Let's follow Axel and Roxas" Said Roy "We can easily outrun them if it comes down to it."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"We cant read maps, lets take a train honey" Said Rouge as the two headed for the station.

**Falco- 19 wins**

**Birdo- 17 wins**

**Berri- 17 wins**

**Romani- 14 wins**

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Donkey and Diddy" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won an all expenses paid trip for two to Los Venturas for five nights, staying at the Four Dragons Casino with your own private car each."

"Thank You" Said Donkey and Diddy.

"It gets better. You will each get to keep the car you will receive on your trip."

"We worked well together on this leg" Said Diddy "Hopefully we can hang on to our lead for the next few legs at least."

**Donkey and Diddy- First Place.3:39 PM**

In the desert, Axel and Roxas and Marth and Roy had found the cars and were driving towards Los Santos, while Nana and Popo were still riding the train. Knuckles and Rouge had boarded a train and were about to leave the station.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Lets take the car, we've used maps loads of times" Said Fox.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Seventh Place.**

rip

"Lets take the train, we hate the desert." Said Birdo.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Eighth Place.**

rip

"Let's take the train Berri, we're terrible with maps" Said Conker.

Nana and Popo's train had arrived just as Axel and Roxas and Marth and Roy arrived at the train station.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Make your way on foot to your next Pit Stop: Grove Street Bridge."

_Teams must now make their way on foot four blocks to their next Pit Stop: The top of the bridge above Grove Street. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Lets go Axel!" Yelled Roxas "Look there's the mountain team."

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Come on Marth!" Screamed Roy "We can beat them"

The three teams all ran towards Grove Street, while in Los Venturas Romani and Cremia had completed the roadblock.

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Lets take the car, it should be faster than the train" Said Cremia.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge were on a train towards Los Santos, while Conker and Berri and Yoshi and Birdo were on a later train. Fox and Falco had found a car and were driving towards Los Santos. Romani and Cremia were searching frantically for their marked car.

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Marth and Roy" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"It's finally started coming together for us, were the first non Fast Forward team and we're getting better and better as the race goes on" Said Roy.

**Marth and Roy- Second Place.5:23 PM**

"Axel and Roxas" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"We keep showing we are one of the strongest teams here" Said Axel "We've been top three every leg and once all the Fast Forwards have been used we'll show that we are the number one team."

**Axel and Roxas- Third Place.5:25 PM**

"Nana and Popo" Said Phil "You're team number four"

"We came together well today" Said Nana "We probably took the slower Detour, but in the end we got the result we were after"

**Nana and Popo- Fourth Place.5:27 PM**

Back at the train station, Knuckles and Rouge had arrived on the train. Fox and Falco were in Los Santos and closing in fast, Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri were approaching and Romani and Cremia had found there car and were rapidly catching up.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Lets go Rouge, the Arwings can't be far behind us!" Yelled Knuckles as the two ran for Grove Street.

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Knuckles and Rouge" Said Phil "You're team number five."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Fifth Place.6:04 PM**

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Come on Fox, we've got no time to waste!" Yelled Falco.

On the train, Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri were approaching Los Santos, while Romani and Cremia were already in Los Santos and asking for directions to the train station.

"Fox and Falco" Said Phil "You're team number six"

**Fox and Falco- Sixth Place.6:10 PM**

Back at the station, the train arrived just as Romani and Cremia arrived in their car.

**Romani and Cremia- Currently in Seventh Place.**

rip

"Come on sis, the other teams are here!" Screamed Romani.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Eighth Place.**

rip

"Let's go Berri, we can't be last!" Yelled Conker.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Come on Yoshi, we don't want to be eliminated!" Yelled Birdo.

The three teams, all neck and neck, ran towards Grove Street. One team decided to check under the bridge first, one team decided to go up the east side of the bridge and one team decided to go up the west side of the bridge.

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Yoshi and Birdo" Said Phil "You're team number seven"

"Today was bad for us, we had really bad luck at the roadblock and we took the slower Detour" Said Birdo "In the end we were probably saved by the Yield on the girls."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Seventh Place.6:45 PM**

"Look! There's Phil!" Yelled Cremia.

"Come on Berri! There's the Pit Stop!" Screamed Conker.

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Thank You"

Phil paused.

"Conker and Berri" Said Phil "You're team number eight."

Conker and Berri exhaled heavily, relieved to still be in the race.

"We struggled today and if the mountain team didn't Yield the farmgirls we would have been going home" Said Berri.

**Conker and Berri- Eight Place.6:49 PM**

"Tell us what we want to hear Phil!" Yelled Romani as the two ran towards the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to San Andreas" Said CJ.

"Thank You"

"Romani and Cremia" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race" he finished.

"We had fun on this race and we probably shouldn't have used our U-Turn and Fast Forward so early, we really didn't give ourselves a chance for the later legs." Romani said through tears.

**Romani and Cremia- Last Place.6:52 PM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****- Donkey and Diddy**

**2****nd****- Marth and Roy**

**3****rd****- Axel and Roxas**

**4****th****- Nana and Popo**

**5****th****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**6****th****- Fox and Falco**

**7****th****- Yoshi and Birdo**

**8****th****- Conker and Berri**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia(ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race._

_The eight remaining teams travel to Clock Town._

_Donkey and Diddy make a critical error._

_Marth and Roy struggle with a watery task._

_Knuckles and Rouge find themselves in trouble._


	4. What's With Those Guys?

_Previously On The Amazing Race_

_Nine teams started out from Isle Delfino and raced all the way to San Andreas._

_Conker struggled to cope with sleep deprivation._

_ "Again with the early morning cheerfulness" _

_Romani and Cremia found themselves Yielded by Nana and Popo._

_ "That stupid mountain team Yielded us!" _

_Donkey and Diddy took the Fast Forward, and first place._

_ "Okay Diddy, let's get rolling" _

_And in the end Romani and Cremia couldn't catch up and were eliminated._

_ "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race" _

_Now, only eight teams remain._

_Will Conker and Berri be able to climb out of last place?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Los Santos, a bustling metropolis in the South East of San Andreas._

_Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them, they must figure out where to go next by solving clues found in sealed envelopes._

_Donkey and Diddy, who were the first to arrive at 3:39 PM_

_You're team number one_

_Will depart at 3:39 AM_

**Donkey and Diddy- First to Depart.3:39 AM**

rip

"Fly to Clock Town"

_Teams must now fly to Clock Town, in Hyrule, and climb to the top of the clock to find their next clue._

"Climb to the top of the clock to find your next clue. Teams have 132 coins for this leg of the race." Diddy finished.

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward and we got a few hours in front" Said Donkey "Hopefully we can get on a flight before anybody else departs."

Donkey and Diddy arrived at the airport at 4 AM and hurried over to the ticket counter.

"When can we get the first flight to Clock Town in Hyrule?" Diddy asked.

"I have one departing at 4:30, stopping over in Koholint, scheduled to arrive in Clock Town at 12:30 PM"

"Okay, we'll book that."

"We have a flight that leaves before anybody else even leaves the Pit Stop" Said Donkey "We should be able to hang on to a good lead and hopefully we can take that into the next leg."

**4:30 AM- First flight to Clock Town departs.**

This flight carries Donkey and Diddy, it is scheduled to arrive in Koholint at 10 AM, departing Koholint at 11:30 AM, scheduled to arrive in Clock Town at 12:30 PM.

**Marth and Roy- Second to Depart. 5:23 AM**

rip

"Come on Marth, let's go!" Yelled Roy.

"We're in second place right now" Said Marth "Hopefully we can catch up to Donkey and Diddy at the airport and be on the same flight as them, Bert and Ernie and the mountain team will most likely be on the same flight as us."

"What's with those guys anyway, are they gay or what?" Said Roy

"I have no idea, I think they are" Marth answered.

**Axel and Roxas- Third to Depart. 5:25 AM**

rip

"130, 131, 132. Alright, let's go Axel" Roxas said, counting their coins.

"We assume that we're going to be on the same flight as the Fire Emblem and the mountaineers" Said Axel "The only question is whether the monkeys will be on the flight with us. Hopefully they haven't found any earlier flights."

**Nana and Popo- Fourth to Depart. 5:27 AM**

rip

"Lets get going Nana" Said Popo.

"We know that we're going to be sharing a flight with the Fire Emblem and Bert and Ernie" Said Nana "But we don't know where Donkey and Diddy are, hopefully they are still at the airport."

Marth and Roy arrived at the airport 5:40 AM and walked to the ticket counter.

"When is the next flight out to Clock Town?" Roy asked.

"There is one leaving at 7:30 AM that will arrive in Clock Town at 12 PM"

"Ok, can we book that please?"

Axel and Roxas and Nana and Popo were right behind.

"Hi, can we book two tickets on the same flight?" Said Axel.

"Sure, you are on the flight."

"Can we have two tickets for the same flight as well please?" Asked Popo

"Ok, you are on the flight."

"We haven't seen the monkeys anywhere" Said Roxas "At this point we can only assume that they have booked a better flight than us and have already left."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Fifth to Depart 6:04 AM**

rip

"Let's move honey, we have time to make up." Said Rouge.

**Fox and Falco- Sixth to Depart 6:10 AM**

rip

"We gotta get going Fox, we don't want to fall behind" Said Falco.

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the airport at 6:20 AM and booked the seven thirty flight. Fox and Falco were right behind and booked the same flight

"We've caught up to the lead group and from here we should be able to get in front" Said Knuckles.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Seventh to Depart 6:45 AM**

rip

"Come on Birdo" Said Yoshi "We can't afford to waste time."

**Conker and Berri- Last to Depart 6:49 AM**

rip

"Come on honey! We're right behind the dinosaurs!" Yelled Berri.

"How _does_ she do it?" Conker yawned.

Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri arrived simultaneously at 7:05 AM and both teams booked the seven thirty flight.

**7:30 AM- Second flight to Clock Town departs.**

This is the direct flight to Clock Town. It carries all teams except Donkey and Diddy and is scheduled to arrive in Clock Town at 12 PM.

"We think that the monkeys got a better flight" Said Berri "So we have to make sure we are at the top of the group on this flight to make sure we don't get eliminated."

**12 PM- Second flight to Clock Town arrives.**

The seven teams all rushed out and quickly found the clock tower and started climbing up the steps.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows any team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must travel to Romani Ranch and defend it from waves of Poes. Once all the Poes are defeated, the team will receive their next clue._

"We don't need it, let's go with the roadblock" Said Marth.

"Okay, who wants to go swimming?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, in this Roadblock the chosen team member must swim to Zora's Domain. It's not particularly far, but navigating the waters of Great Bay, could take a while._

"Both of us, being from the Fire Emblem, don't like water at all. So when we saw this task, we immediately thought that we should have taken the Fast Forward" Said Roy.

While Marth and Roy were deliberating, the other teams had all opened their clues. Roxas, Knuckles, Yoshi, Fox, Conker and Popo decided to do the task. All teams were taking taxis to Great Bay, all arriving within seconds of each other.

Roxas was the first in the water, with Knuckles, Yoshi and Fox right behind. Conker and Popo were a little slower off the mark and Marth and Roy were still considering their options.

"We have to take the Fast Forward, we hate the water and there's no way we can do this task" Whispered Marth "The monkeys have probably been and gone and we don't want to be last."

"Okay, your right" Whispered Roy "Let's go to Romani Ranch"

While Marth and Roy were travelling, Knuckles, Roxas and Yoshi had got a break on Conker, Fox and Popo.

**12:30 PM- First flight to Clock Town arrives.**

Donkey and Diddy wandered out of the airport at a leisurely pace, thinking that they were comfortably in first place. They climbed to the top of the clock tower and opened the cluebox.

"Umm… Diddy, there's only one clue left. We're in last."

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Come on Diddy!" Yelled Donkey "We're behind all the other teams."

Donkey and Diddy ran for Great Bay and Diddy dashed into the water, desperately trying to catch up.

At Romani Ranch, Marth and Roy had successfully defeated the first wave of poes and moved on to the second.

In Great Bay, Knuckles, Roxas and Yoshi had reached Zora's Domain with Popo, Fox and Conker only minutes behind. Diddy was making rapid progress but was still a while behind.

**Knuckles- Task Completed**

**Roxas- Task Completed**

**Yoshi- Task Completed**

rip

"Ride the turtle" Knuckles read.

"Back to Great Bay" Roxas read.

"The turtle can only carry two racers at a time" Yoshi finished.

The three racers all ran for the turtle, not wanting to be stuck waiting for the next team.

Roxas grabbed a number and jumped on the turtle first, with Knuckles grabbing the second, meaning Yoshi would have to wait for the next team.

Conker was next to Zora's Domain and he quickly grabbed the number four tag, riding the turtle back with Yoshi. Fox and Popo were next and rode the turtle back, only minutes behind. Diddy was still on the course.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place**

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Make your way to the Clock Town observatory" Rouge read

"And search for the astronomer who will give you your next clue. Caution: Yield Ahead." Axel read.

_Teams must now make their way to the Clock Town observatory, where the astronomer will hand them their next clue._

Back at Romani Ranch, Marth and Roy had defeated all the poes and received their next clue.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop: The Clock Town Laundry Pool" Marth Read.

_After taking the Fast Forward, Marth and Roy can proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: The Clock Town Laundry Pool. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated. Okay let's go Roy!" Marth finished.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fourth Place**

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place**

rip

"Come on Berri!" Yelled Conker.

"Let's get moving Birdo!" Yelled Yoshi.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place**

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Seventh Place**

rip

"Let's hustle Falco, we have no time to waste!" Said Fox

"Come on Nana, the monkeys are right behind" Said Popo

In Clock Town, Axel and Roxas were approaching the observatory, while Knuckles and Rouge were lost, allowing Conker and Berri and Yoshi and Birdo past.

"Look Axel, it's the Yield mat!" Yelled Roxas as the two raced towards it.

_This is the third of several Yield points throughout the race, at this point any team can force another to Yield, that is, stop racing, for a predetermined amount of time. If a team is Yielded, they must turn over the hourglass and wait for the sad to run out before they can continue._

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place**

"We choose not to Yield" They said together.

rip

"Detour: Mountain or Forest"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour the choice is between Mountain and Forest. In Mountain, teams make their way to the top of Death Mountain and participate in a Goron race, once they have won a race, the race attendant will hand them their next clue. The racetrack is easy to find, but winning a race could take a while. In Forest, teams make their way to the Lost Woods, and search inside for the golden monkey, the only animal that knows the way through. There's nothing demanding about the task, but searching through the woods for a moving monkey could take a while._

"Let's race; we're fast enough to win." Said Roxas.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

"We choose to Yield Team Sexbat" Said Conker and Berri, posting their photo on the Yield.

rip

"We have to take the Forest task, we can't run"

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge had received directions and were heading in the right direction, with Fox and Falco and Nana and Popo right behind. Marth and Roy had passed them in the opposite direction and found the laundry pool.

"Welcome to Clock Town" Said Anju and Kafei

"Marth and Roy" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"I've got some good news for you, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won ten thousand coins."

"Really? Wow, that's incredible." Said Marth.

"That's not all" Said Phil "Ten thousand coins each"

"We took the Fast Forward today because we both hate the water" Said Roy "We knew as soon as we saw that task that we wouldn't be able to finish it quickly, so we took our only other option, which was the Fast Forward."

**Marth and Roy- First Place 1:36 PM**

At Great Bay, Diddy had reached Great Bay and rode the turtle back to Donkey.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Let's go Diddy, we're still in this!" Yelled Donkey.

Back in Clock Town, Knuckles and Rouge had reached the observatory.

"Rouge, wait! The squirrels Yielded us!" Yelled Knuckles in frustration.

"Are you serious? Ahhh! I hate that team!" Rouge screamed.

"Come on Yoshi, there's Team Sexbat!" Yelled Birdo as they passed by the Yield mat, Fox and Falco right behind.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Let's go with the forest task, we're not that speedy" Said Yoshi.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Fifth Place**

rip

"We're fast, let's do the race" Said Fox

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Sixth Place**

rip

"Let's go with the forest, we'll never win that race" Said Nana.

While the teams were travelling to their Detour choices, Donkey and Diddy came into Clock Town and got directions to the observatory, arriving just as the Yield timer expired for Knuckles and Rouge.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Seventh Place**

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Let's find the monkey" Said Knuckles "The other two are going to do that, and we can beat them in a footrace if it comes down to it"

"Let's do the forest" Said Donkey "How hard can it be to find a monkey?"

At Death Mountain, Axel and Roxas had begun their race and were making good progress, when Axel turned too sharply and tripped over, meaning they were in last place and would have to race again. Fox and Falco had just arrived and lined up next to Axel and Roxas to start the next race. In the forest, Conker and Berri, Yoshi and Birdo and Nana and Popo were deep into the forest, working together to find the monkey.

"Look! What's that over there?" Nana yelled.

The three teams all ran over and got their next clue from the monkey.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop" Nana read

"The laundry pool in Clock Town" Berri read

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated" Birdo read

_Teams must now make their way to their next Pit Stop: The laundry pool in Clock Town. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Let's go Conker, honey!" Yelled Berri

"Come on Nana, we don't want to lose!" Yelled Popo

"Move it Yoshi! We have to beat them!" Yelled Birdo

Back at the racetrack, Axel and Roxas had won the race, meaning Fox and Falco had to run again.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Fifth Place**

rip

"Let's hustle Roxas" Said Axel "The pilots will be right behind us"

Back in Clock Town, the three teams were all taking taxis to the laundry pool, where it was a footrace to Phil and the mat.

"Welcome to Clock Town" Said Anju and Kafei.

"Yoshi and Birdo" Said Phil "You're team number two"

"We came together and worked well today" Said Yoshi "This is the highest placing we've had and we should be getting better and better as the race continues."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Second Place 2:10 PM**

"Conker and Berri" Said Phil "You're team number three"

"We've moved up in the pack" Said Berri "from eighth to third is very good and hopefully we can keep improving"

**Conker and Berri- Third Place 2:11 PM**

"Nana and Popo" Said Phil "You're team number four"

"It's frustrating sometimes when teams follow us" Said Popo "It was completely our fault that everybody found the monkey and everybody just followed us here, knowing full well that they are faster than us."

**Nana and Popo- Fourth Place 2:12 PM**

Back at the racetrack, Fox and Falco had finished their race in first and taken their next clue.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place**

rip

"Let's go Fox!" Yelled Falco "We can still beat Bert and Ernie"

In the forest, Donkey and Diddy had found the monkey, with Knuckles and Rouge only a few steps behind.

**Donkey and Diddy- Currently in Seventh Place**

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Let's go honey, we have to find a taxi!" Rouge yelled.

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco were in Clock Town and heading for the laundry pool to check in.

"Welcome to Clock Town" Said Anju and Kafei.

"Thank You"

"Axel and Roxas" Said Phil "You're team number five"

"We don't know what happened today, but somehow we slipped back several places" Said Axel "We thought we did everything right, but we still fell back."

**Axel and Roxas- Fifth Place 2:34 PM**

"Fox and Falco" Said Phil "You're team number six"

"We thought we did well today" Said Fox "But it just goes to show how competitive the race is, when we don't make any mistakes but we still have a low finish."

**Fox and Falco- Sixth Place 2:35 PM**

Back at the forest, Donkey and Diddy had found a taxi, as had Knuckles and Rouge. Both teams raced to Clock Town and exited their cabs at the same time, sprinting for Phil.

"Welcome to Clock Town" Said Anju and Kafei.

"Knuckles and Rouge" Said Phil "You're team number seven"

"We were lucky today" Said Rouge "If Donkey and Diddy hadn't made the mistake of taking the later flight we would have been gone for sure."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Seventh Place2:56 PM**

"Donkey and Diddy" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive"

"We figured"

"I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race"

"We had a great time on the race" Said Donkey "And we're disappointed that we haven't been able to go on for longer but hey, that's how it goes."

**Donkey and Diddy- Last Place 2:57 PM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****- Marth and Roy**

**2****nd****- Yoshi and Birdo**

**3****rd****- Conker and Berri**

**4****th****- Nana and Popo**

**5****th****- Axel and Roxas**

**6****th****- Fox and Falco**

**7****th****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race  
Seven teams travel to Morrowind._

_Marth and Roy have some trouble with money._

_Conker and Berri bicker over a challenge._

_Fox and Falco find themselves lost in a big city._


	5. Who Knows What Can Happen?

**A/N- Hey everyone, I'm back after taking a week off from posting. Sorry for the inconvenience but I had to catch up on some research for future legs.**

"Who Knows What Can Happen?"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_Eight teams started from San Andreas and raced all the way to Clock Town._

_Donkey and Diddy made a mistake at the airport._

_ "We're behind all the other teams" _

_Knuckles and Rouge were Yielded by Nana and Popo_

_ "I hate that team" _

_Marth and Roy took the Fast Forward and surged ahead_

_ "We took our only other option, which was the Fast Forward"_

_And in the end, Donkey and Diddy checked in last, and were eliminated._

_ "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race" _

_Now only seven teams remain._

_Will Knuckles and Rouge be able to extract revenge on Nana and Popo?_

_Will another Fast Forward be taken unopposed?  
And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Clock Town, bordered by Great Bay and Death Mountain, it is the centre for international trade in Hyrule._

_And in South Clock Town, the laundry pool. Originally a place for residents to wash their clothes, it is now a place for residents to relax around the water. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues in sealed envelopes._

_Marth and Roy, who were the first to arrive at 1:36 PM, will depart, at 1:36 AM._

**Marth and Roy- First to Depart. 1:36 AM**

rip

"Fly to Vivec in Morrowind on the continent of Vvardnvell" Marth Read

_Teams must now fly to Vivec City in Morrowind and search around the Foreign Quarter for the Ordinator, who will hand them their next clue._

"Once there make your way to the Foreign Quarter and find the Ordinator who will give you your next clue. Teams have 1 coin for this leg of the race" Roy finished.

"We took the Fast Forward in the last leg because we weren't confident that we couldn't do the Roadblock task. We got the lead that came with it but now we have to take caution because we may lose it at any time."

Marth and Roy walked the short distance to the airport and arrived at 1:50 AM, then walked over to the ticket counter and asked about tickets to Vivec, learning that the first flight left at 7 AM, meaning all the other teams would catch up.

"We decided to walk to the airport because we only received one coin at the start of the leg and we really need to save them because we may need several taxi's in Morrowind and we don't want to be caught short" Said Roy.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Second to Depart. 2:10 AM**

rip

"Let's go Birdo! Hey that rhymes" Said Yoshi.

"We're only just in front of the squirrels and who knows what the situation with the ticketing is so we really need to try and get to the airport before them" Said Birdo.

**Conker and Berri- Third to Depart. 2:11 AM**

rip

"Come on Conker, honey!" Said Berri.

"How does she do it? _Every _morning" Groaned Conker.

**Nana and Popo- Fourth to Depart. 2:12 AM**

rip

"Come on Nana, we're right behind the other two!" Said Popo.

Yoshi and Birdo, Conker and Berri and Nana and Popo all took separate taxi's to the airport and booked the 7 AM flight.

"Everybody will get on this flight, barring some minor disaster" Said Berri "But we weren't given many coins and luckily we still have plenty saved up from the previous legs, but some teams we know do not have many left."

**Axel and Roxas- Fifth to Depart. 2:34 AM**

rip

"Come on Axel, we don't want to fall behind the Arwings" Said Roxas.

"Some of the teams have been spreading rumours that we are gay" Said Axel "We don't like that at all. Yes we make each other feel as if they actually have a heart, but that doesn't mean that we are gay."

**Fox and Falco- Sixth to Depart. 2:35 AM**

rip

"Let's hustle Fox" Said Falco "We can get in front of Bert and Ernie."

Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco arrived at the airport in separate taxi's at 2:41 AM and booked the 7 AM flight.

"We like the fact that all the teams are together" Said Roxas "We've shown that we can consistently be in the top of the group, so we have no problem with starting at square one again."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Last to Depart. 2:56 AM**

rip

"Come on honey, we have to make up some time" Said Rouge.

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the airport and booked the flight out to Vivec, which stopped over in Dagon Fel before arriving.

"We have used almost all our money and we could be struggling to get up the coins for transportation in this leg" Said Marth.

**7 AM- Flight to Morrowind Departs.**

_This is the only flight to Vivec. It stops over in Dagon Fel at 11 PM, departing at 2 AM, scheduled to arrive in Vivec at 7 AM._

**7 AM- Flight to Vivec Arrives.**

The seven teams all rushed out of the airport and into the Foreign Quarter, where the Ordinator was waiting in the Waistworks for the teams to arrive.

"Look! There he is!" Said Axel and all the teams ran towards the ordinator.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must navigate their way through the Puzzle Canal in the Temple canton of Vivec to find the centre. Once there, they must breathe the waters of his glory, that is, drown in the waters. Although it is impossible to actually die by doing this, teams may struggle to overcome the sensation that they are._

"There's no way we could do that, let's take the Detour."

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between High Rise and Low Down. In High Rise, teams must make their way to the Arena Pit, the highest building in Vivec and find one person located in the crowd. The Arena is easy to find, but locating the one specific person in a crowd of hundreds could take a while._

_In Low Down teams must make their way into the Foreign Quarter underworks and find the woman with the dagger. The trouble is, teams only know that she is in the underworks of Vivec. The underworks are fairly deserted, but with Vivec having eight cantons, and with underworks underneath all of them, finding the right place could take a while._

"Let's go with High Rise" Said Axel "This place is huge, it would be nearly impossible to navigate the underworks."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Let's go down honey." Said Rouge "It should be easier than finding a face in a crowd"

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"We have to go high rise, we'll never be able to navigate the underworks" Said Conker.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Let's go low down" Said Roy "As long as we are methodical about it we should be fine."

"You're right" Said Marth "We're already in the Foreign Quarter, so I guess we should start here."

**Fox and Falco-Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"We're pilots" Said Fox "How hard can navigating be?"

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Lets go to the Arena" Said Yoshi "There are nine different sets of underworks here."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"We've spent all our life up high, let's go with the Arena" Said Popo.

In the underworks, Marth and Roy were methodically searching through the Foreign Quarter, with Axel and Roxas right behind. Knuckles and Rouge, however, had decided to remain at ground level for a while to try and get some information from the locals.

"Have you seen a woman with a dagger in the underworks?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I saw her in the Foregin Quarter underworks, be careful though, she looks dangerous" Said Gentleman Jim Stacey.

At the Arena Pit, Conker and Berri, Yoshi and Birdo and Nana and Popo had received the photo of the person they were looking for. Fox and Falco had somehow managed to get lost and wound up in the Arena pit, so decided to find the person in the crowd.

Back in the underworks, Marth and Roy and Axel and Roxas had found the woman with the dagger, while Knuckles and Rouge had just entered the underworks.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to the Silt Strider port outside Vivec"

_Teams must now make their way a short distance to the Silt Strider port just outside Vivec. It is here they will find their next clue._

"Look around the port for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead."

"Let's move Marth!" Yelled Roy "We don't want to be U-Turned!"

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Come on Axel" Said Roxas "Now's our chance to U-Turn them."

Back in the Pit, Conker and Berri had got lucky and found their person quickly.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Hurry up Berri!" Yelled Conker "We can't get U-Turned!"

"We think that the other teams like us" Said Berri "But you can never be certain in the race. There may be a team in front of us who thinks we are a threat, so they would U-Turn us at this point if they did."

Outside Vivec, Marth and Roy had found the Silt Strider port.

"Look! There's the U-Turn!"

_This is one of several pre-determined U-Turn points throughout the race. At this point, any team can force another to U-Turn, that is, go back and complete the Detour task they didn't originally choose. A team may only use their U-Turn or Yield power once during the race, so they must decide when it's in their best interest to use it._

"We choose to U-Turn team sex bat" Said Marth and Roy, sticking their picture onto the sign.

"We didn't want to use our U-Turn" Said Marth "But really, we only had thirty coins left and we needed a way to stay in the race. Since we knew that Knuckles and Rouge were doing the low down task and we hadn't seen them, we figured they would be furthest behind."

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Take a Silt Strider to the town of Seyda Neen."

_Teams must now take a Silt Strider to the nearby town of Seyda Neen. Once there, they must find Larrius Varro in the Census and Excise Office, who will give them their next clue._

And search for Larrius Varro who will give you your next clue. Silt Striders depart every thirty minutes from the port."

"The Strider to Seyda Neen is costing us 25 coins, which means we probably won't be able to afford any more transport should we need it" Said Roy.

In the underworks, Knuckles and Rouge had found the woman with the dagger and received their next clue.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Come on honey, we have to get going" Said Rouge.

In the Arena, Yoshi and Birdo and Nana and Popo had found their spectator, while Fox and Falco were still searching.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place**

rip

"Come on Yoshi!" Yelled Birdo "We can't get U-Turned!"

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Sixth Place**

rip

"Come on Nana, we can't let them get in front!" Yelled Popo.

Back at the Silt Strider port, Axel and Roxas had arrived and taken their next clue, only moments before the Silt Strider was due to depart.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Let's get on board and get out of here" Said Axel.

**First Silt Strider to Seyda Neen.**

Axel and Roxas

Marth and Roy

Conker and Berri arrived at the port just as the Silt Strider took off.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Well I guess we have to sit and wait for the next strider" Said Berri as the two sat down to wait for the next team.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fourth Place.**

"Look! There's the U-Turn!" Yelled Knuckles.

"And there's our picture on it" Replied Knuckles "I guess we have to go back to the Arena."

Knuckles and Rouge arrived at the Arena and passed Fox and Falco, who had found their next clue, at the entrance.

"We're not happy about being U-Turned, but we really half expected it" Said Rouge "All of the other teams hate us and we're feeling increasingly isolated from the rest of them."

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"We're safe from the U-Turn" Said Fox "But we still have to hurry. Who knows what will happen next?"

Back at the port, Conker and Berri were about to depart when the next two teams showed up.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Okay, let's get to Seyda Neen" Said Yoshi.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Let's get going already" Said Nana "We don't want any other teams to show up."

**Second Silt Strider to Seyda Neen.**

Conker and Berri

Yoshi and Birdo

Nana and Popo

In the Arena, Knuckles and Rouge had made quick work of their search and received their next clue.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"We already know where that is" Said Knuckles "Let's go Rouge!"

Meanwhile at the Silt Strider port, Fox and Falco had arrived and were waiting for the next Silt Strider, when Knuckles and Rouge showed up.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"Alright, I guess we have to wait" Said Falco.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Good" Said Rouge "We've caught up with at least one team."

**Third Silt Strider to Seyda Neen.**

Fox and Falco

Knuckles and Rouge.

_All teams are now travelling by Silt Strider from Vivec to Seyda Neen. They will find their next clue at Arille's Tradehouse._

**First Silt Strider Arrives.**

Axel and Roxas and Marth and Roy got off and rushed to the tradehouse, having already been given directions there.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Roadblock: Who wants to play hide and seek?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this roadblock the chosen team member must find Fargoth's hiding place, using only advice given by the locals. Fargoth's hiding place is located in a hollow stump in a swamp in the middle of town._

"I guess I'll go for this one" Said Roy "Hey! Do you know who Fargoth is?" He yelled to a passer by.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Well it's my turn" Said Axel "Has anyone ever heard of Fargoth?" He yelled to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, Roy had found Fargoth, and asked him about his hiding place.

"What are you talking about?" Said Fargoth "I don't have a hiding place."

Axel had stayed in Arille's Tradehouse and asked Arille about Fargoth.

"I see him wandering around in the swamp at night sometimes" Arille said "Maybe you should check in there"

As Axel began looking through the swamp for the right treestump, Roy had been told that a tree stump in the middle of the swamp had been used as a hiding place several times before, allowing him to pass Axel on the way to his next clue.

**Marth and Roy- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop" Roy read "The roof of the South Wall Cornerclub in Balmora. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

_Teams must now make their way to their next Pit Stop: The roof of the South Wall Cornerclub in Balmora. The South Wall Cornerclub is the local hangout for the Thieves Guild. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

Marth and Roy ran back to the Silt Strider port.

"Excuse me, how much is a Silt Strider to Balmora?" Roy asked.

"It will cost 15 coins to get there and 23 for a return ticket" Said the clerk.

"I guess were going to have to run then" Said Marth "Can you give us a map to Balmora?" He added, turning back to the ticket counter.

After receiving the map, they set off jogging towards Balmora, while Axel found their next clue.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Come on Roxas" Said Axel "The Fire Emblem won't be able to afford a Silt Strider so we should be able to beat them there."

Axel and Roxas took a Silt Strider out to Balmora, which departed just as the second strider arrived in Seyda Neen.

**Second Silt Strider arrives.**

The three teams all headed out straight for Arille's Tradehouse, just as Axel and Roxas passed Marth and Roy on the road.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"You do this one Birdo" Said Yoshi "I'm no good at seeking things out."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"You do it honey" Said Conker "It shouldn't be that hard."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"This one's yours" Said Popo "There's nothing physical about the task."

Birdo decided to ask Fargoth about his hiding place, while Berri stayed in the tradehouse and asked Arille and Nana decided to look through town to see if there were any obvious hiding places.

In Balmora, Axel and Roxas stepped off the Silt Strider and found the Cornerclub, moving quickly to the roof where Phil was waiting, the sun just beginning to set in the east.

"Welcome to Morrowind" Said Caius Cossados.

"Axel and Roxas" Phil said "You are team number one."

"We've finally been able to win a leg" Said Axel "And what's to say we can't win all the rest of the legs?"

"Well I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won a trip for two to Vivec with five thousand coins spending money. Staying three nights in the Black Shalk Cornerclub and you can enjoy that after the race."

**Axel and Roxas- First Place 5:21 PM**

Back in Seyda Neen, both Nana and Birdo were in the swamp and searching for the clue, while Berri was being very standoffish about entering the dirty water.

"Come on Berri!" Yelled Conker "Just get in the water and grab it!"

"I'm waiting for those two to get it!" She yelled back, pointing at Nana and Birdo "Then I'll know exactly where it is!"

While they were arguing, Birdo and Nana found their clues, opening them before Berri noticed what had happened.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Come on, let's go quickly and get ahead of the squirrels" Nana whispered.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Let's just follow the mountain team to the port" Said Yoshi "We'll be on the same strider anyway."

"Great Berri" Said Conker "Now they've both got past us and we have no idea where the clue is. You're just going to have to jump in and find it now."

Berri begrudgingly stepped into the water and began looking for the clue, while Yoshi and Birdo and Nana and Popo booked seats on the next Silt Strider to Balmora, which would leave just as the third arrived in ten minutes.

"Conker! I found the clue!" Berri yelled.

"Well hurry up and bring it back so we can get going!" Conker yelled back.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Come on Berri" Said Conker "There's stil a chance that they are still here."

Conker and Berri arrived at the Silt Strider port just before the Silt Strider departed, jumping on just as they left.

**Third Silt Strider Arrives.**

Fox and Falco and Knuckles and Rouge ran from the port and headed directly to Arille's Tradehouse, receiving their clues together.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Sixth Place.**

rip

"You do it Falco" Said Fox "I did the last one."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"This one's mine" Said Knuckles "You won't be fast enough to keep up with Falco."

As the two began asking residents about Fargoth and his hiding place, the second Silt Strider to Balmora arrived and the three teams ran in the direction of the cornerclub.

"Is this the south wall cornerclub?" Yoshi asked a Dark Elf standing at the bar.

"No, outlander" The elf replied "This is the Balmora council club. The south wall is on the other side of the river"

At the corner club, Conker and Berri and Nana and Popo were running to the roof, jostling to get in front of eachother. One racer tried unsuccessfully to jump over a gap between two flights of stairs, and caused them to fall a few precious seconds behind.

"Welcome to Morrowind" Said Caius Cossados.

"Conker and Berrri" Phil said "You are team number two."

"We made a lot of mistakes today" Said Conker "We took a slower detour, and then Berri made a big error in the roadblock. We were really lucky to get second."

**Conker and Berri- Second Place. 6:31 PM**

"Nana and Popo" Phil said "You are team number three."

"We did well today" Said Nana "We played to out strengths and we managed to place really highly because of it."

**Nana and Popo- Third Place. 6:32 PM**

"Yoshi and Birdo" Phil said "You are team number four."

"We were doing really well this leg" Said Birdo "But then we made a stupid mistake and went to the wrong club and its those mistakes that cost you in the end. We are lucky that this isn't one of the last few legs otherwise we would have been out."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Fourth Place. 6:41 PM**

Back in Seyda Neen, Knuckles and Falco had found the clues and boarded a Silt Strider headed for Balmora, while Marth and Roy were closing in on the Moonmoth Legion Fort, which was only minutes from Balmora by foot.

The strider arrived just as Marth and Roy passed through the city gates and all teams were running for the South Wall Cornerclub.

"Come on Fox, there it is!" Yelled Falco.

"Move it Rouge, I can see the club!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Let's go Roy, we're still in it!" Screamed Marth.

The three teams all ran neck and neck to the roof of the cornerclub, stepping onto the mat within seconds of eachother.

"Welcome to Morrowind" Said Caius Cossados.

"Thank You"

"Fox and Falco" Phil said "You are team number five."

"Thank The Pony for that" Fox said "We got lost on the detour and we are really lucky to stay in it here. We need to lift for the next legs if we want to win this race."

**Fox and Falco- Fifth Place. 7:28 PM**

Phil paused as the next team had finished celebrating, knowing they were safe for another leg.

"Knuckles and Rouge" Phil said "You are team number six. You are still in The Amazing Race"

"We are so grateful to still be here, especially after we got U-Turned" Said Rouge "We thought we were out, but it just goes to show that you never know what can happen in the race."

**Knuckles and Rouge- ****Sixth Place.7:29 PM**

"Marth and Roy" Phil said "You are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"We had a great time" Said Marth "One of the best of our lives. We wouldn't trade it for anything in the world and our only regret is that it couldn't have gone for longer."

"If we hadn't have used up all our money on the previously legs we probably would have retained our lead on the other teams" Roy added "But unfortunately we didn't know that we would only be receiving one coin at the start of the leg."

**Marth and Roy- Last Place. 7:30 PM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****- Axel and Roxas**

**2****nd****- Conker and Berri**

**3****rd****- Nana and Popo**

**4****th****- Yoshi and Birdo**

**5****th****- Fox and Falco**

**6****th****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (ELIMINATED)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_Six teams travel to the Johto region and the teams meet at an intersection._

_One team tries __to forge a big lead by taking the Fast Forward._

_One team finds themselves Yielded._

_And one team struggles with a mentally challenging Roadblock._


	6. We Don't Want To Take Any Chances

"We Don't Want To Take Any Chances"

"We Don't Want To Take Any Chances"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_Seven teams started out from Clock Town and raced all the way to Balmora in Morrowind._

_Marth and Roy ran out of money._

_ "We probably won't be able to afford any more transport." _

_Conker and Berri argued over a messy roadblock._

_ "Great Berri. Now they've both got past us and we have no idea where the clue is." _

_Nana and Popo kept surging ahead of their stronger opponents_

_ "We played to our strengths and we managed to place really highly." _

_Now, only six teams remain._

_Will Knuckles and Rouge and Fox and Falco be able to make up the gap on the rest of the teams?  
Will the tension between Conker and Berri continue to escalate?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Balmora. A city on the Odai River and the council seat of Great House Hlallu. This was the fifth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what is in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues in sealed envelopes. Teams will depart in the same order that they arrived._

_Axel and Roxas, who were the first to arrive at 5:21 PM_

_ You are team number one" _

_Will depart at 5:21 AM_

**Axel and Roxas- First to depart. 5:21 AM**

rip

"Fly to Tel Vos"

_Teams must now fly to Tel Vos, a Telvanni settlement on the western coast of Morrowind. When they arrive, they will find their next clue at the base of the Wizard's Tower._

"And make your way to the Wizards Tower to find your next clue. Teams have 236 coins for this leg of the race. Caution: Intersection Ahead."

"Last leg we came in first" Axel said "And we're confident that we can hold that lead going into the next leg."

"We still have our fast forward in hand too, so we could possibly get even further in front" Roxas added.

Axel and Roxas went to the Balmora airport and approached the ticket counter.

"When is the first flight out to Tel Vos?" Axel asked.

"I've got a flight at six AM that arrives at 9 AM and another flight at 8 AM that arrives at 12 PM."

"Okay, can we book the 8 AM flight please?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, you guys are on it."

"We took the later flight because of the intersection that is coming up" Said Roxas "We figure we might as well be on level pegging with the rest of the teams instead of waiting around for hours in Tel Vos, which is in a district known for hostility towards foreigners. We just didn't want to take any chances with unfriendly locals."

Unfortunately for them, it meant all the other teams would catch up.

**8 AM- Flight to Tel Vos departs.**

_This is the only flight to Tel Vos, it carries all the teams and is scheduled to arrive at 12 PM._

**12 PM- Flight to Tel Vos arrives.**

The six teams all hit the ground running out of the airport, moving straight for the tower, where the intersection awaited.

_An intersection is a point in a race where two teams must join forces until further notice. There is only one intersection on the entire race and the team in first must join with the team in second, third with fourth and fifth with sixth._

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place**

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Make your way to the top of Tel Vos Tower" Fox and Axel read.

_Teams must now work together to find a way to get to the top of Tel Vos Tower. The twist is, since it is a wizard's tower, there are no direct means to get to the top. To reach their next clue, teams must buy or find enough rising force potions to allow them to levitate to the top of the tower._

"You will find your next clue at the highest point of the tower." Falco and Roxas finished.

"The task can't be that easy" Said Fox "There has to be some sort of twist to it, lets ask around inside."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Third Place**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"That's way too easy" Said Berri "Let's get going you guys"

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fifth Place**

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Fifth Place**

rip

"This is a Wizards tower" Said Nana "Were going to need some way to fly up there."

Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri immediately ran inside, looking for stairs that led to the roof, while Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco were asking the best way to get to the top. Nana and Popo and Knuckles and Rouge had gone straight to a potion shop and purchased four potions of levitation, running back and flying up to the top of the tower.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place.**

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fly to the Johto Region"

_Teams must now separate and take one of three charter flights, departing at 2 PM, 2:30 PM and 3:30 PM, to Goldenrod City in the Johto Region, where they must find Professor Elm's lab to receive their next clue._

"And find Professor Elm's lab to receive your next clue. Caution: Yield Ahead."

"This could be the first time in a while that we don't get Yielded" Said Rouge "If we make the first flight we are effectively guaranteed because the mountain team have already used theirs."

"We have to take this opportunity to get rid of one of the stronger teams" Said Knuckles "Who knows when we can find a moment like this again."

Nana and Popo and Knuckles and Rouge took separate taxis to the airport, while Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco had purchased potions and were moving towards their next clue.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Third Place.**

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Come on Axel" Said Roxas "We can still make the first flight."

"Hopefully we can make up some time on the road and get the first flight out of here." Said Fox "We'd like to see Team Sex Bat gone so if we get the chance they are getting Yielded."

Conker and Berri and Yoshi and Birdo were still searching inside the tower for stairs to the top.

"Hey guys" Said Berri "Isn't this a wizards tower?"

"Yes" Said Yoshi "What's your point?"

"Well wizards don't need stairs do they? They can levitate."

Conker and Berri and Yoshi and Birdo all ran to a potion shop to buy potions that would take them to a top, while Knuckles and Rouge and Nana and Popo arrived at the airport and booked the only two spots available on the first flight.

**Knuckles and Rouge- First on Charter Flight #1**

**Nana and Popo- Second on Charter Flight #1**

"We're on the first flight out of here, and that means we will have at least half an hour to reach the Yield and avoid getting Yielded" Said Rouge "And I think we should use our Yield on this leg because we probably wont get another chance."

"Definitely" Said Knuckles "We should Yield either Bert and Ernie or the dinosaurs, they seem to be the strongest teams here besides us."

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri had levitated up to their next clue.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Last Place**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Let's go Conker honey!" Yelled Berri "We have to beat them."

Back at the airport, Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco had arrived and booked the second charter flight, meaning Yoshi, Birdo, Conker and Berri would be on the last flight.

**Axel and Roxas- First on Charter Flight #2**

**Fox and Falco- Second on Charter Flight #2**

"We're on the second flight out" Said Fox "We feel pretty safe at the moment because we have an hour on the two last teams, so we shouldn't be eliminated."

Yoshi and Birdo and Conker and Berri arrived at the airport shortly after leaving Tel Vos, booking the last flight.

**Yoshi and Birdo- First on Charter Flight #3**

**Conker and Berri- Second on Charter Flight #3**

"We are an hour behind the other teams" Said Conker "So it's probably either us or them going home."

"It's definitely going to be them" Added Berri "As long as we get to the Yield before them we'll make sure that we are staying in the race."

**2 PM- First flight to Goldenrod City.**

_This is the first flight to the Johto Region, it carries Nana and Popo and Knuckles and Rouge and stops over in Ever Grande City, arriving in Goldenrod City at 10 AM_

"We're on the first flight and were confident that the Yield that's coming up wont affect us" Said Nana "We know we can win this leg and then go on to win the race from here."

**2:30 PM- Second flight to Goldenrod City.**

_This is the second flight to the Johto Region, it carries Fox and Falco and Axel and Roxas and will stop over in Lilycove City, arriving in Goldenrod City at 10:30 AM._

"We've got a good lead on the last two teams" Said Falco "So we should be able to keep it and stay safe for another leg."

"Were thinking about taking the Fast Forward on this leg so we can avoid falling too far behind the leaders" Said Roxas "We want to keep up with them at least and if we can get ahead of them then that's even better."

**3:30 PM- Third flight to Goldenrod City.**

_This is the third and final flight to Goldenrod City, it carries Nana and Popo and Yoshi and Birdo. It stops over in Saffron City and is scheduled to arrive in Goldenrod City at 11:30 AM._

"We know that we are going to be in a two team race to avoid elimination" Said Yoshi "But we're certain we can beat the squirrels to the Yield, and when we do, we are going to make sure we stay in the race."

_All teams are now flying to Goldenrod City. When they arrive, they must find a marked car in the parking lot and drive to Professor Elm's lab, where they will receive their next clue._

**10 AM- First flight to Goldenrod City arrives.**

Knuckles and Rouge and Nana and Popo rushed to the parking lot and climbed into their cars, bound for Professor Elm's lab, which was half an hour away by car.

**10:30 AM- Second flight to Goldenrod City arrives.**

Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco ran out to their cars and quickly got onto the road headed for the lab, departing just as Knuckles and Rouge and Nana and Popo arrived one after the other.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in First Place.**

"We choose to Yield Yoshi and Birdo" Knuckles and Rouge said together while posting their photo on the Yield sign.

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, both team members must climb to the top of Sprout Tower and collect a Rainbow Feather. Once they have collected the feather, they must take it back down to Gary, who is waiting with their next clue._

"Were in first" Said Knuckles "Lets just keep going."

"Okay it's a route info then." Rouge read "Make your way to the Ruins of Alph"

_Teams must now make their way to the Ruins of Alph and find Anthony the Hiker, who will give them their next clue._

"Once there find the Hiker Anthony to receive your next clue."

While Knuckles and Rouge drove off to the Ruins of Alph after receiving directions from a local, Nana and Popo had just arrived at the Yield.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Lets go to the ruins, hopefully we can catch up with Team Sex Bat there."

While on the road, Knuckles and Rouge and Nana and Popo passed Axel and Roxas and Yoshi and Birdo on the road, who were heading towards the lab.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Alright Axel" Said Roxas "Let's go for the Fast Forward and try to get in front."

**Fox and Falco****- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

Axel and Roxas left the lab with Fox and Falco right behind just as the two leading teams arrived at the Ruins of Alph and took their clues from Anthony.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Roadblock: Who is the most puzzling?" Rouge read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must solve a sliding stone puzzle in the ruins. Once they have solved the puzzle, a passage will open which will lead them to their next clue._

"I'll do this one" Said Knuckles "I'm definitely better at the mental puzzles."

"What's that supposed to mean honey?" Said Rouge.

"Oh… Nothing at all" replied Knuckles.

Knuckles quickly got to work on his puzzle, while Nana and Popo arrived shortly after.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip  
"I'll do this one" Said Nana "It's not physical at all."

Nana set to work only a few moments behind Knuckles as the third flight arrived.

**11:30 AM- Third Flight to Goldenrod City Arrives.**

Conker and Berri and Yoshi and Birdo quickly found the marked cars and started driving towards the lab, passing Fox and Falco, who were on their way to the ruins.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"It's your turn Fox" Said Falco "Let's try to get in front of the other teams."

Axel and Roxas meanwhile, were searching for the tower and had gotten themselves hopelessly lost.

"Excuse me" Said Axel "Do you know how to get to Burnt Tower?"

"Yeah" Replied the taxi driver "I know where that is."

"Okay, can you drive there and we'll follow you? How much would that cost?"

"From here it would be about 80 coins. Is that okay?"

"Sure, just get us there as fast as you can."

Back at the lab, Yoshi and Birdo had arrived a few minutes ahead of Conker and Berri.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

"Look Birdo!" Screamed Yoshi "Team Sex Bat Yielded us!"

"Well I guess we have to sit through it" Birdo said miserably, turning the hourglass over.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Let's go Berri!" Conker Yelled "We have to put some distance between us and the dinosaurs."

Back at the roadblock, Knuckles and Nana were making good progress on their puzzles and they were beginning to take shape, while Fox was catching up. Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were beginning to doubt the abilities of their taxi driver when he pulled over to ask for directions.

"We hope that nobody else has gone for the Fast Forward" Said Roxas "Because if they have we are super screwed and we'll almost certainly be eliminated."

At the lab, Yoshi and Birdo had finished their Yield and taken their next clue.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Let's go Yoshi!" Birdo Yelled "We can't give up!"

In the ruins, Fox, Nana and Knuckles were all level, while Conker and Berri had just arrived.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"This ones yours Berri" Said Conker "You're great at puzzles."

While Berri got to work on her puzzle, Yoshi and Birdo were driving towards the ruins and Axel and Roxas arrived in Olivine City and were outside the tower.

"Come on Axel, our next clue should be right at the top!" Yelled Roxas.

Axel and Roxas got to work climbing up the tower just as Fox finished the puzzle ahead of Nana and Knuckles.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to Goldenrod City"

_Teams must now drive themselves to Goldenrod City and find the entrance to the radio tower, where they will find their next clue._

"Once there find the radio tower to find your next clue."

"Fox you did awesome on that roadblock" Said Falco "We got there third and we left first, great job."

Fox and Falco passed Yoshi and Birdo at the entrance gate, while Axel and Roxas had found a Pokemon at the top of the tower.

"Excuse me" Said Roxas "Do you have our next clue?"

"I can't give you your next clue yet" Said the trainer "You have to deliver the miracle potion first."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Axel "What potion? Wait… this is Burnt Tower isn't it?"

"No, this is the Olivine City Lighthouse, you guys are miles away from where you want to be."

Axel and Roxas turned and ran back down the tower, quickly buying a map from a tourists stop and getting into their car.

"Oh no Axel" Roxas said, studying the map "We've gone about an hour in the wrong direction. We need to go back towards the lab."

"At the moment we're done" Said Axel "And our only hope might be that Yoshi and Birdo have got lost after their Yield and we really hate thinking that."

Back in the ruins, Knuckles, Berri and Nana had finished their puzzles just as Yoshi and Birdo took their next clues.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"I'll do it Birdo" Said Yoshi "I'm better at this kind of thing."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"We have to hurry now Popo" Said Nana "The squirrels are right behind us."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Come on Berri!" Yelled Conker "We need to catch up to the mountain team."

In Goldenrod City, Fox and Falco had arrived at the radio tower and taken their next clue.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Lets go honey" Said Rouge "We have to keep up with the other two."

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Detour: Sea or Lake"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, in this Detour, teams must choose between Sea and Lake. In Sea, teams make their way to Olivine City and must climb to the top of the Olivine Lighthouse, once there they must get the order for a miracle potion from the Pokemon trainer. Once they have received the order, they must climb down into Olivine City, pick up the potion and deliver it to the trainer. It's a very physical task, but teams with enough endurance could finish quickly. In Lake, teams drive themselves to the Lake of Rage. Once there, they must both surf on a Pokemon to the Red Gyrados in the middle of the lake, where their next clue is waiting for them. The task i__s not physically demanding and the Gyrados is not difficult to find, but getting the hang of surfing on the Pokemon could take a while._

"Lets go with the lighthouse Fox" Said Falco "We can run all day if we have to."

At the ruins, Yoshi had made quick work of his puzzle and taken their next clue swiftly.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Hurry up Yoshi" Said Birdo "I've loaded up the car already, lets go!"

On their way to Olivine City Fox and Falco passed Axel and Roxas, who were still heading towards the Fast Forward.

"How did they get ahead of us?" Fox said "We haven't seen them all day."

"I don't know" Falco replied "Let's just get going to make sure we beat them."

Just as Fox and Falco were approaching the Olivine City limits, Nana and Popo, Conker and Berri and Knuckls and Rouge were all arriving at the radio tower, the order scrambled by the traffic.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Let's go with the lake" Said Berri "We'll never be able to run up the lighthouse."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Let's do the lake" Said Rouge "I cant run very far."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Definitely the lake" Nana and Popo said together.

Just as the three teams were leaving the tower, Yoshi and Birdo arrived.

"Look Yoshi! There they are! Hurry up we can still beat them!" Birdo yelled.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fifth Place.**

rip

"Let's go to the lake" Said Yoshi "We cant run that well."

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco had taken the order for the potion, and were in the city picking it up.

"Here's the shop Fox!" Yelled Falco "Come on! Let's get going back to the lighthouse."

Fox and Falco jogged back to the lighthouse with the potion and moved quickly back up the lighthouse, taking their next clue from the trainer.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop: The Johto National Park."

_Teams must now drive themselves to the next Pit Stop: The Johto National Park.__ The Park is home to many bug Pokemon, and contests are held here regularly. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated. Come on Fox let's hustle!" Falco said.

Meanwhile, Four teams arrived simultaneously at the Lake of Rage and each racer took a Pokemon. Nana and Popo were riding a Lapras each, Conker and Berri had a Golduck each, Yoshi and Birdo were each on an Azumarill and Knuckles and Rouge were both riding on a Wailmer.

"Come on Nana, this wont be too hard" Said Popo reassuringly "Just take it nice and slow and keep control."

"Come on Rouge" Said Knuckles "We have to go as fast as possible."

All the teams were approaching the task differently, but one team's strategy proved better than the rest and they took their next clue first.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Come on Nana. Let's get going." Said Popo

Nana and Popo ran back to the parking lot on the bridge provided and opened their map.

"Look Popo!" Said Nana "There it is."

"Looking at the map, we should have an advantage over the Arwings" Said Nana "We started closer to the Pit Stop than them, so hopefully we can finish highly again."

At Burnt Tower. Axel and Roxas had finally found their way up and taken the Rainbow Feather from Ho-Oh and were rushing it down to Gary, who was waiting at the bottom.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Drive yourselves to your next Pit Stop: The Johto National Park."

_After taking the Fast Forward, Axel and Roxas can skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop: The Johto National Park._

"Come on Axel! We're still in this!"

Back at the lake, the three remaining teams were all finishing their task and taking their next clues.

**Yoshi and Birdo- Currently in Fourth Place.**

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fifth Place.**

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Come on Berri, we can't be last."

"Let's go honey. We have to beat them."

"Come on Yoshi! We don't want to lose."

All of the six teams were now on the road to the National Park, some teams only barely ahead of others because of their starting location. Eventually, one team reached the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Johto" Said Professor Elm.

"Fox and Falco" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"We worked really well today" Said Fox "We were on the second flight, but we worked really well at the challenges and we got the lead because of it."

"Now I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this sixth leg of the race you have won a new car and boat."

"Are you serious?" Falco said.

"It gets better. You have won a car and boat _each_."

**Fox and Falco- First Place. 5:27 PM**

On the road, another team was right behind and checked in soon after.

"Nana and Popo" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"It's starting to come together better for us" Said Nana "And there's no reason we can't win the race from here."

**Nana and Popo- Second Place. 5:33 PM**

"Hey Conker" Said Berri "Is that Bert and Ernie in front of us?"

"I think it is Berri" Replied Conker "Try to get ahead of them, we wont be able to outrun them."

"Why is everyone turning left Yoshi?" Said Birdo "We're supposed to turn right aren't we?"

"That's what the map says, let's just follow the directions we have." Yoshi replied.

At the Pit Stop, Axel and Roxas and Conker and Berri arrived at the same time and started running towards Phil.

"Leave your bags there Berri!" Yelled Conker "Just run!"

"Come on Roxas!" Screamed Axel "We just need to outrun her and we're safe!"

"Axel and Roxas. Conker and Berri" Phil said "You're teams number three and four."

**Axel and Roxas- Third Place. 5:40 PM**

**Conker and Berri- Fourth Place. 5:41 PM**

Back on the road, one team had made a wrong turn and gotten behind.

"Look Birdo! There's the Pit Stop." Said Yoshi.

"Rouge! Here it is. Run!" Yelled Knuckles.

"Welcome to Johto" Said Professor Elm.

"Thank You."

"Knuckles and Rouge" Said Phil "You're team number five."

"We're lucky to still be here" Said Rouge "We went really slowly at the Roadblock and then we approached the Detour completely the wrong way."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Fifth Place****. 5:51 PM**

"Come on Birdo. We cant quit now" Said Yoshi.

"Yoshi and Birdo" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive"

Phil paused.

"I'm… sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."

"Well we had a great time on the race" Said Yoshi "If we hadn't been Yielded then we probably would still be here but that's just the way it goes."

**Yoshi and Birdo- Last Place. 5:55 PM**

**STANDINGS**

**1****st****- Fox and Falco **

**2****nd****- Nana and Popo **

**3****rd****- Axel and Roxas**

**4****th****- Conker and Berri**

**5****th****- Knuckles and Rouge**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo (ELIMINATED)**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (ELIMINATED)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race_

_Five teams travel to Corneria, in the Lylat System._

_Nana and Popo run into trouble at the airport._

_Fox and Falco surge ahead in their home._

_And one team wastes a U-Turn opportunity._


	7. We Don't Want To Be Here Any More

Previously on The Amazing Race:

"We Don't Want To Be Here Anymore"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_Six teams set off from Balmora and raced all the way to the Johto National Park._

_The teams encountered an intersection._

_ "Caution: Intersection ahead" _

_Axel and Roxas got lost on the way to Burnt Tower_

_ "We'll almost certainly be eliminated." _

_Fox and Falco got ahead at the Roadblock_

_ "Fox you did awesome on that Roadblock." _

_Yoshi and Birdo found themselves Yielded by Knuckles and Rouge_

_ "Well I guess we have to sit through it."  
And in the end, they couldn't recover and were eliminated._

_ "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race." _

_Now only five__ teams remain. _

_Will Knuckles and Rouge be able to overcome the adversity of the other teams and climb out of last place?_

_Will Fox and Falco be able to keep their lead?_

_Will Axel and Roxas be able to recover after wasting their Fast Forward?_

_  
And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Johto, a bustling metropolis, where people and Pokemon live side by side. And in the middle of Johto, the Johto National Park. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what is in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues in sealed envelopes._

_Fox and Falco, who were the first to arrive at 5:27 PM_

_ You're team number one" _

_Will depart, at 5:27 AM_

**Fox and Falco- First to depart. 5:27 AM**

rip

"Fly to Dinosaur Planet"

_Teams must now fly to __Dinosaur Planet, in the Lylat System. They will find their next clue outside the airport._

"Teams have 93 coins for this leg of the race."

"We're finally going home" Said Fox "We should be able to hold onto a good lead on our home planet."

"Although we wont be taking it easy" Said Falco "We watched the first series, we saw what happened to Ness and Paula in their home. We don't want that to happen to us."

Fox and Falco hurried over to the taxi they had booked while waiting at the Pit Stop and told their driver to take them to the airport.

**Nana and Popo- Second to depart. 5:33 AM**

rip

"91, 92 and 93. Okay let's get moving" Said Popo.

"Last leg we finished second, behind the pilots. We're feeling really good about it though, because we managed to beat Bert and Ernie, who took the Fast Forward."

Nana and Popo began wandering the streets looking for a cab to take them to the airport.

**Axel and Roxas- Third to depart. 5:40 AM**

rip

"Let's sit here and wait for Conker and Berri" Said Roxas.

**Conker and Berri- Fourth to depart.5:41 AM**

rip

"Teams have 93 coins for this leg of the race. Is it all there honey?" Berri Asked.

"Yep, here it all is" replied Conker.

As the two teams climbed into their previously booked cabs, Fox and Falco arrived at the airport, while Nana and Popo were still searching for a car.

"Hi, can you tell us the quickest flight to Dinosaur Planet?" Fox asked.

"There's one from Hyrule Air that departs at 8 AM and arrives at 8 PM, with a layover in Venom. Or there's a flight at 10 AM to Venom, but you will be on the same flight to Dinosaur Planet.

"Okay, can we book the 8 AM flight then?" Falco said.

"Sure thing, you guys are on the flight."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Last to depart.5:51 AM**

rip

"Alright, we have some catching up to do honey" Said Rouge.

Back at the airport, Axel and Roxas and Conker and Berri had arrived and booked the first flight to Venom and the flight from Venom to Dinosaur Planet. Nana and Popo had finally found a cab and got in just as Knuckles and Rouge arrived in their reserved taxi.

"Can we get the fastest flight to Dinosaur Planet please?" Knuckles asked.

"I can put you on a flight to Venom, but there are no more seats available from Venom to Dinosaur Planet."

"Okay, when is the next flight from Venom to Dinosaur Planet?"

"It's not for three hours after the first one."

"Okay, can we book that and get on standby for the first?"

"Alright, you are confirmed on the second flight and you are on priority standby for the first, but you will have to check in Venom to see if you can get on the plane."

Ten minutes behind, Nana and Popo finally arrived at the airport and walked towards the counter, booking the same flights as Knuckles and Rouge.

"Were on the second flight to Dinosaur Planet and we don't like it" Said Nana "Hopefully we can find a way to get on the first flight in Dinosaur Planet."

**8 AM- Flight to Venom departs.**

_This is the only flight to Venom, in the Lylat system. All teams are on this flight. When they arrive in Venom, they must take another plane to __Dinosaur Planet._

**4 PM- Flight to Venom arrives.**

Nana and Popo and Knuckles and Rouge both ran for the ticket counter, hoping to be able to secure tickets. Knuckles was the fastest and held place at the counter until Rouge arrived.

"Hi, can we please get on standby for the first flight to Dinosaur Planet?" Rouge asked.

"Sure, I can put you on the list."

"What would you say our chances of getting on this flight are?" Said Knuckles.

"About fifty fifty" Said the attendant.

"Were a fifty percent chance of getting on the first flight" Said Rouge "Hopefully we get on it and the mountain team doesn't because then we'd be safe for the leg."

"Can we get on the standby list for the flight to Dinosaur Planet?" Said Nana.

"Okay, but there is not a very good chance of getting on the flight for you."

4**:30 PM**

"Knuckles and Rouge" Said the attendant.

"Yes?" Knuckles answered.

"You are on the flight. Unfortunately, your friends will not be on the flight."

"That's ok, they can just catch the next one."

"Nana and Popo, we do not have any places for you on the plane."

"Really?" Said Nana "Is there anything we can do to get on the flight?"

"No, the flight is already full."

**5 PM- First flight to Dinosaur Planet departs**

_This is the first flight to __Dinosaur Planet. It carries Fox and Falco, Axel and Roxas, Conker and Berri and Knuckles and Rouge. It is scheduled to arrive in Dinosaur Planet at 8 PM._

**8 PM- Second flight to ****Dinosaur Planet departs**

_This is the second flight to __Dinosaur Planet. It carries Nana and Popo and is scheduled to arrive in Dinosaur Planet at 11 PM._

**8:03 PM- First flight to ****Dinosaur Planet arrives**

The four teams touched down in LightFoot Village and ran out of the airport and to their next clue box, which was just outside the front door.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip __all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must make their way to Thorntail Hollow and find the six white GrubTubs. Once they have found them, they must deliver them to the Queen Earthwalker, who will hand them their next clue._

"We're in front" Said Fox "We don't need it."

"Okay then, it's the Detour. Strength or Speed?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, the choice is between Strength and Speed. In Strength, teams must find MuscleFoot, the strongest LightFoot in the village and use their combined strength to defeat him in an arm wrestle.__ Teams have no penalty for failing the task, but teams that lack the strength required could take a while. Once they have defeated him, he will hand them their next clue. In Speed, teams must find all four of the Totem Poles in the village in less than two minutes and thirty seconds. Once they have done this, they can make their way to the giant Totem Pole in the middle of the village and take their next clue. The challenge is not particularly difficult, but if teams cannot finish it in the required time the will be forced to wait a half hour penalty before they can move on._

"Let's go with Speed" Said Fox "I've been here before on a mission and to prove myself to the villagers I had to activate all the totem poles. I know exactly how to do it."

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Lets go with Speed" Said Axel "At the very least we can follow the pilots."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Let's take Strength" Said Knuckles "I could take him on my own, so we should be able to beat him together easily."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Let's take the Fast Forward honey" Said Berri "We aren't strong or fast so we have to take it."

Fox and Falco immediately ran towards the first totem pole, with Axel and Roxas right behind, while Knuckles and Rouge were heading towards MuscleFoot. Meanwhile, Conker and Berri were on the only means of transport to ThornTail Hollow.

"Nobody else is on this bus to Thorntail Hollow, so we're feeling pretty confident about our chances of taking this Fast Forward.

Back in LightFoot Village, Knuckles and Rouge had found MuscleFoot and made short work of the challenge, while Fox and Falco and Axel and Roxas had activated three of the four totem poles in two minutes.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Make your way to the Arwing launch pad"

_Teams must now make their way to the Arwing launch pad, where an Arwing pilot will fly them to their next destination. __There are plenty of Arwings, so teams will not be forced to wait for available seating._

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead. Okay come on Rouge! We don't want to be U-Turned again!" Knuckles yelled as the two ran for the launch pad.

In Thorntail Hollow, Conker and Berri had found three white GrubTubs, while back in the village, Fox and Falco and Axel and Roxas had activated all the Totem Poles in 2 minutes, 21 seconds, taking their next clue shortly after.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Second Place.**

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Come on Axel" whispered Roxas "Let's just follow the pilots again."

"We have to get a break on Bert and Ernie" Said Falco "They're just going to follow us if we don't."

While the three teams were heading for the launch pad, Conker and Berri found the last white GrubTub and delivered all six to the Queen Earthwalker, receiving their next clue shortly after.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fly on an Arwing to your next Pit Stop: Cape Claw."

_Having taken the Fast Forward, Conker and Berri can now proceed directly to the next Pit Stop: Cape Claw. This cape has long been a favorite among locals. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Come on honey, lets get to the Arwing launch pad."

While Conker and Berri were headed for the launchpad in Thorntail Hollow, Knucles and Rouge had arrived at the launch pad.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Second Place.**

"We choose not to U-Turn."

rip

"Choose a pilot and have him take you to a mystery destination"

_Teams must now choose an Arwing pilot and have him fly them to a mystery destination. When they arrive, their pilot will give them their next clue._

"Alright, let's take a pilot then" Said Knuckles as the two climbed into an Arwing, while at Thorntail launch pad, Conker and Berri were preparing to fly to Cape Claw in their Arwing.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in ****Third Place.**

"We choose not to U-Turn"

rip

"Come on Fox" Said Falco "We're right behind Team Sex Bat."

As Fox and Falco, Knuckles and Rouge and Conker and Berri climbed into their Arwings, the second plane arrived in Thorntail Hollow.

**10:49- Second flight to Lightfoot Village arrives.**

Nana and Popo rushed off the plane and quickly found their next clue.

rip

"We have to go for the Fast Forward" Said Popo "We have no chance otherwise."

"We knew that we started three hours behind because we couldn't get on the first flight, so we knew if we didn't take the Fast Forward we'd be out of the race." Popo said.

Nana and Popo arrived at in Thorntail Hollow and found that the Fast Forward had been taken just as Axel and Roxas arrived at the launchpad.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in ****Fourth Place.**

"We choose to U-Turn Team Sex Bat" Axel and Roxas said together while they pasted the photo of Knuckles and Rouge onto the U-Turn sign.

rip

"Come on Axel" Roxas said "We're not far behind the pilots"

Back in Thorntail Hollow, Nana had completely broken down.

"Well that's it" she said "We're done. Completely done."

"Come on Nana" Popo replied "We have to keep trying. Who knows what might happen in the leg?"

Nana and Popo climbed into back into their car and drove back to Lightfoot village, Nana inconsolable in the back seat. They arrived back in Lightfoot village and opened their clue.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Let's go with the speed" Nana said "As long as we know where we are going we should be okay."

Nana and Popo got to quick work with their task and claimed their next clue on the first try.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"Come on Nana, lets get to the launchpad" Said Popo.

Nana and Popo got a taxi to the launchpad and arrived at the U-Turn.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

"Hey look. Bert and Ernie U-Turned Team Sex Bat" Popo said.

rip

"Only one pilot left" Said Nana "I guess we have to take him then."

As Nana and Popo left the launchpad, Conker and Berri arrived in Cape Claw and checked in at the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to the Lylat System" Said Peppy Hare.

"Conker and Berri" Said Phil "You're team number one."

"We didn't feel very good about either detour choice and that's why we took the Fast Forward today." Said Conker.

"Well, I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to Cape Claw, staying for ten nights and you can enjoy that after the race."

"We're in first, so hopefully we can hold onto our lead for the rest of the race."

**Conker and Berri- First Place. 11:38 PM**

Fox and Falco had finally touched down in their mystery destination.

"This looks like the Krazoa Palace" Said Fox as the two opened their clue.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Roadblock: Who has a good eye and a quick finger" Fox and Falco read.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, the chosen team member must fire a traditional Starfox team blaster and hit ten moving targets. However, the team member must keep track of their own score, and if they attempt to take their clue after hitting too few, or too many targets, they must start over from the beginning._

"This has got to be something to do with the blasters. You do it Fox." Said Falco "But hurry up, Team Sex Bat is right behind us."

While Fox got started on the task, Knuckles and Rouge opened their clue.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"You have to do this one Rouge" Said Knuckles "I've already done four of my five."

"On the race, there is a limit to the amount of Roadblocks each person can perform" Said Rouge "Each team member can only complete five, and since Knuckles had already used four, we really couldn't afford him using his last one, especially when we had such a safe lead on Nana and Popo anyway."

While Rouge got set up, Fox took up his station and began firing at the targets, when Axel and Roxas arrived.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"I guess I'll try this one" Said Axel "It's not like it matters anyway."

"We figured that the leg was essentially over because we had done research at the airport, and we knew that Nana and Popo were three hours behind thanks to the flights, so we really didn't care what happened at the Roadblock."

By the time Axel was ready to begins shooting, Fox had hit 8 targets, and Rouge had hit 1.

"Is that 8 or 9 targets?" Said Fox.

"I think its only 8" Said Falco "You need 2 more"

"Okay, thanks"

**Axel- 2 targets**

**Rouge- 2 targets**

**Fox- Task completed.**

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Go back to the launchpad and fly to your next Pit Stop: Cape Claw"

_Teams must now make their way back to the launchpad, then fly with their pilot to their next Pit Stop: Cape Claw. The Cape has long been a favourite among locals and tourists alike. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"Alright, come on Fox" Said Falco "Who knows what might have happened?"

Meanwhile, Axel had hit nine targets, while Rouge had hit only four.

"I think I'm finished" Said Axel.

"Unfortunately, you have not hit the correct number of targets, you must start the task again" Replied the attendant.

"Come on Rouge!" Yelled Knuckles "He has to start again! You can still beat him!"

By the time Axel had made his way back and restarted, Rouge had hit eight targets. She finished, as Axel hit his ninth target.

"Congratulations, here is your next clue" Said the attendant, handing the clue to them.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Alright, let's go find our pilot" Said Knuckles

"We've all but given up on beating the pilots, but as long as we beat Bert and Ernie we're sure of going through" Said Rouge "We're assuming that Nana and Popo are behind us because they were still at the airport when we left, but who knows what may have happened? You can't be sure of your place until Phil tells you at the end of the leg."

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip  
"Okay, let's get moving" Said Roxas.

"We're not worried at all" Said Axel "We know that the mountaineers are three hours behind, so why would we rush?"

At Cape Claw, Fox and Falco had landed and found the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to the Lylat System" Said Peppy Hare

"Fox and Falco" Said Phil "You're team number two."

"We felt good about coming into our home world for this leg" Said Fox "I've been here on several of my adventures so there was no chance for the other teams."

**Fox and Falco- Second Place. 2:01 AM**

A few minutes behind, Knuckles and Rouge checked in next.

"Knuckles and Rouge" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"We're feeling pretty good" Said Knuckles "Most of the teams have used their Yields so we shouldn't be getting held up too much more in the race."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Third Place. 2:08 AM**

"Axel and Roxas" Said Phil "You're team number four."

"As soon as our flight from Venom took off, we knew we were safe for this leg. There was no way Nana and Popo were making up a three hour gap in the space of one leg" Said Roxas.

**Axel and Roxas- Fourth Place. 2:17 AM**

Back in Krozoa Palace, Nana and Popo had just landed.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"I guess I'll do this one" Said Popo "You can just catch up on some sleep"

"She's really been struggling with the sleep deprivation recently" Said Popo with tears in his eyes, "She's been one of the strongest racers here, but she's starting to get really stressed out and she's beginning to show it. I don't want her to remember the race badly so I'm just trying to make it as easy as possible for her."

"Congratulations, here is your next clue" Said the attendant.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Come on Nana, we're nearly finished" Said Popo "Once we check in we can go back home."

"This race was her idea" Said Popo "She was the one who wanted to do it and I just came along for her. I just want her to be happy."

Nana and Popo arrived in Cape Claw and sleepily walked onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Lylat System" Said Peppy Hare.

"Thank You"

"Nana and Popo" Phil said "You're the last team to arrive."

"You're kidding" Said Popo jokingly.

"I'm… happy to tell you that this is the only pre-determined non elimination leg and you are still in The Amazing Race."

"Wow" Said Nana unenthusiastically "We were not expecting that."

"I have to say that is one of the most unenthusiastic responses to not being eliminated that I've seen"

"We're just tired, we don't want to be here any more" Said Nana "We were ready to go home and to be honest a part of me wanted to go home."

"Well, I do have to give you some bad news" Said Phil "Since you have come last, you now have to complete an additional Speed Bump task in the next leg, and you will have to complete this regardless of whether you take the Fast Forward or not."

**Nana and Popo- Last Place. 5:39 AM**

**STANDINGS:**

**1****st****: Conker and Berri**

**2****nd****: Fox and Falco**

**3****rd****: Knuckles and Rouge**

**4****th****: Axel and Roxas**

**5****th****: Nana and Popo**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo (ELIMINATED)**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (ELIMINATED)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race:  
The Five remaining teams travel to __Onyx._

_Nana and Popo struggle to get back in the race._

_The final opportunity to use a Yield or Fast Forward is presented to the teams._


	8. How Far Away Can This Thing Be?

"How Far Away Can This Thing Be?"

_Previously on The Amazing Race_

_Five teams set out from the Johto National Park and raced all the way to Cape Claw._

_Fox and Falco were excited about going home._

_ "We should be able to hold on to a good lead on our home planet." _

_Nana and Popo ran into delays at the airport_

_ "The flight is already full." _

_Axel and Roxas wasted a U-Turn on Knuckles and Rouge, who had already passed,_

_ "We choose to U-Turn Team Sex Bat." _

_And in the end, Nana and Popo couldn't recover after their earlier setback, and checked in last._

_ "You're the last team to arrive." _

_But they were given the only reprieve_

_ "I'm happy to tell you that this is the only predetermined non-elimination leg." _

_Now, five teams are still in the race_

_Will Nana and Popo be able to make up the huge deficit and stay in the race?_

_Will the final U-Turn and Fast Forward be used to the best advantage?_

_And who will be eliminated next?_

_This is Cape Claw, a popular tourist destination in the Lylat System. This was the seventh Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea what is in store for them and must solve how to get to their next destination by solving clues that they will find in sealed envelopes._

_Conker and Berri, who were the first to arrive at 11:38 PM_

_ "You're team number one" _

_Will depart, at 11:38 AM_

**Conker and Berri- First to depart. 11:38 AM**

rip

"Hey look, the Speed Bump tasks in here."

_A Speed Bump is a task that only one team must complete, the team must complete it as a penalty for coming last in a non-elimination leg. To complete this Speed Bump, Nana and Popo must make their way to the planet Harvest, then find a specific plantation and collect five pounds of crops, before they can move on to their next destination._

"Well that's not for us anyway" Said Conker "Where do we have to go?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there" Said Berri "Fly to Onyx"

_Teams must now fly to Onyx and find the famous point at the Twin Forks River where Kurt-051 hid from the Sentinels. They will find their next clue on the banks of the river._

"Teams have 119 coins for this leg of the race. Alright Conker honey, let's go" Said Berri as the two climbed into their pre ordered taxi.

"Last leg we took the Fast Forward because we felt we couldn't complete either detour option" Said Conker "I think we did the best we could out of the situation and we leave in a good position for this leg."

Conker and Berri arrived at the Cape Claw airport and walked up to the ticket counter.

"When can we get the earliest flight to Onyx?" Asked Berri

"There is only one flight today that departs at 7 PM and stops over in Harvest, departing Harvest at 2 PM tomorrow, arriving in Onyx at 10:30 PM."

"Okay can we book that please?"  
"Sure thing. You are on the plane."

**Fox and Falco- Second to depart. 2:01 PM**

rip

"Come on, let's get going" Said Falco "Hopefully we can get on the same flight as the squirrels."

As Fox and Falco arrived at the airport and booked the only flight out, Knuckles and Rouge departed.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Third to depart.2:08 PM**

rip

"Okay, come on Rouge" Said Knuckles as the two got into their taxi, arriving at the airport shortly after, where they booked the only flight.

"In the last leg Axel and Roxas used their U-Turn on us" Said Rouge "Even though we were passed them, it still was a very cheap tactic on their part, especially considering that Nana and Popo were so far behind and the leg was all but over anyway."

**Axel and Roxas- Fourth to depart. 2:17 PM**

rip

"Is all the money here?" Asked Axel

"Yep, here it is." Replied Roxas as the two got into their taxi, shortly before arriving at the airport and buying their tickets.

"We wasted our U-Turn last leg" Said Axel "But that's only made us want to push harder on this leg so we beat that Sex Bat on this leg."

**Nana and Popo- Last to Depart. 5:39 PM**

rip

"Ok, we are going to Harvest" Said Popo as they climbed into their taxi.

"Last leg we learned that you have to book cabs at the Pit Stop" Said Nana "We couldn't find a taxi at the start of the leg to take us to the airport and that's what killed us in the end."

Nana and Popo walked into the airport, not expecting to be able to get on the same flight as everybody else.

"Can we get on the earliest possible flight to Harvest?" Asked Nana

"Sure, I can get you on the flight. Do you want the connecting flight to Onyx as well?" Asked the attendant

"Why would we want that flight?"

"That's the flight that all the others in your group are on."

"Oh really? I guess we'll take that flight as well then. How long is the layover?"

"It's about five hours. Is that a problem?"

"No, that's great, we'll book it."

"We managed to get on the first flight out with everyone else" Said Nana "And we have a five hour layover to complete the Speed Bump in as well."

**7 PM- Flight to Harvest departs.**

_This is the only flight to Harvest, it carries all teams and is scheduled to arrive in Harvest at 7 AM. The connecting flight to Onyx will depart at 2 PM._

Nana and Popo ran out of the airport and jumped straight into a taxi.

"We need to get to this plantation" Nana said, showing the driver their clue "Can you get us there as fast as possible?"

The two arrived at the plantation and immediately began grabbing crops and putting them into the marked baskets.

"When we got to the plantation we didn't really think too much about it" Said Popo "The only thing that was on our minds was to harvest the crops as quickly as possible."

"Alright this baskets full" Said Popo "Can I get it weighed?"

Popo had collected almost one pound in his basket, with Nana right behind, who had collected one pound even.

Back at the airport, the four other teams were preparing to board the plane.

"We haven't seen Nana and Popo, but we aren't going to relax until the plane has left" Said Rouge "They still have an hour before the plane departs so we're trying not to get our hopes up."

At the plantation, Nana and Popo had collected four and a half pounds of crop.

"Alright Nana, this should do it. Let's go get it weighed" Said Popo.

"Congratulations, you have collected five pounds, you may now continue racing." Said the plantation owner.

Nana and Popo quickly ran back to their taxi and got back to the airport.

"We're a bit worried because local laws state that you have to be ready to board the plane half an hour before take off for interplanetary flights" Said Nana "Hopefully we can make it back in time to still get on the flight."

Nana and Popo arrived at the airport and rushed to their gate.

"Yes! Look, everyone is still here. We've caught up!" Yelled Nana as the two presented their boarding passes.

**2 PM- Flight to Onyx departs.**

_This is the only flight to Onyx. It carries all teams and is scheduled to arrive at 10:30 PM._

"We're back on terms with all the other teams" Said Nana "We couldn't have asked for a better situation than this, and the best thing is we are one of the only teams that can take the Fast Forward, so hopefully we can take it and get ahead."

**10:30 PM- Flight to Onyx arrives.**

The five teams all scrambled towards the airport parking lot, searching for the marked cars that they could drive to their next destination.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Fast Forward"

_A Fast Forward is a task that allows one team to skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. To claim this Fast Forward, teams must drive themselves through the forests of Onyx, using only a simple map for reference, and find The Tree House. Once there, both team members must climb to the top to retrieve their next clue._

"I don't think we need to worry about it at the moment" Said Fox

"Okay" Said Falco "Make your way to the Twin Forks River"

_Teams must now drive themselves to the Twin Forks River and make their way to the famous point where Kurt-051 hid from the Sentinels under the water of the river to find their next clue._

"Caution: Yield Ahead" Falco finished.

"Alright, do you want to drive?" Said Fox as the two clambered into their car, speeding away.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Alright, let's go. We can follow the pilots." Said Roxas as the two drove on after Fox and Falco.

**Knckles and Rouge- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"We have to beat the pilots" Said Knuckles "They will probably try to Yield us."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Come on honey" Said Berri "We can't make any mistakes."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place.**

rip  
"Let's go for the Fast Forward" Said Nana "It's our last chance so we might as well."

As Nana and Popo sped off into the forests, Fox and Falco, Axel and Roxas, Knuckles and Rouge and Conker and Berri all drove to Twin Forks River, a short drive in the opposite direction.

"Come on Fox, there's the other teams!" Yelled Falco "Look! Here's the marked path!"

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place.**

"Come on, here's the Yield!"

_This is the last of several Yield points hidden throughout the race. At this point, any team can force another team to Yield, that is, stop racing for a pre-determined amount of time. However, teams can only exercise their Yield power once during the race, so they must decide when it's most advantageous to use it. Any team that's been forced to Yield must turn over this hourglass and wait for all the sand to run out before continuing._

"We choose to Yield Team Sex Bat" Fox and Falco said together, while Fox put up their picture.

rip

"Roadblock: Who wants to be a hero?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, in this Roadblock, the chosen team member must recreate the actions of the famous Kurt-051, and dive into the river to a rock shelf hidden three meters under the water. It is under this rock shelf, that they will find their next clue._

"I guess I should go for this one." Said Falco shortly before diving into the river.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"It's my turn I suppose" Said Roxas as he stripped off, not wanting to get his clothes wet.

**Knuckles and Rouge**

"Rouge" Knuckles yelled "We've been Yielded again!"

"Well, we get to sit through it again" Rouge said hopelessly as she turned over the hourglass.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"This ones mine" Said Conker as he dived, fully clothed, into the water.

Back in the forest, Nana and Popo were moving confidently through the forest.

"Okay, you want to take the next left" Said Popo as Nana drove "Then you want to take a right after about five hundred meters. After that we should be right there."

"Okay, here we are" Said Nana, looking up "Hey what's that up there?"

"I don't know" Said Popo "Maybe we should climb up and have a look."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place.**

rip

"Congratulations, you have won the Fast Forward. Make your way to the next Pit Stop: Arcadia."

_Having taken the Fast Forward, Nana and Popo may now make their way directly to the next Pit Stop: Arcadia, a paradise on the planet of Onyx. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Alright" Said Popo "Let's get going! Is Arcadia on our map?"

"Yep, here it is" Replied Nana "If you follow this road you should be able to get onto the highway."

At the river, Axel, Fox and Berri were beginning to get nervous while Knuckles and Rouge were still waiting.

"Where are those guys?" Said Berri "How far away can this thing be?"

Suddenly, a figure broke the surface of the water.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Make your way to Camp Currahee and search the grounds for your next clue."

_Teams must now make their way to Camp Currahee, a training camp for Spartan recruits. Once they arrive, they must search the grounds of the camp for their next clue._

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed Roxas" Said Axel "The other teams are coming."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Alright, we can pass Bert and Ernie, who cares if we get a bit of water in the car" Said Berri.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip  
Fox and Falco passed Axel and Roxas, who was still dressing and Knuckles and Rouge, whose Yield had just expired as they headed out to their car, Conker and Berri only seconds in front.

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"I'll take this one" Said Knuckles "I'll definitely be faster at it."

Knuckles dove straight into the water, immediately swimming upstream and searching for the rock shelf.

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo were on their way to Arcadia, which was not far from The Tree House.

"Welcome to Onyx" Said Chief Mendez.

"Nana and Popo" Phil Said "You're team number one."

"Worst to first, can't get much better than that" Nana said as the two hugged each other.

"Well I've got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won two custom built Ghost's. The personal flying craft has enough room to seat two people and can reach top speeds of forty miles per hour and is capable of performing several in air manoeuvres."

"Wow, that's wonderful" Said Popo "This is the first leg that we have won and we couldn't have picked a much better time to take the Fast Forward."

**Nana and Popo- First Place. 11:48 PM**

Back on the road, Conker and Berri were just arriving at Camp Currahee.

"It looks like its closed" Said Berri, walking up to the gate, where a sign indicated that the camp opened at 11 AM.

"Now every team is going to catch up" Said Conker "It's pretty frustrating, but we did kind of expect it seeing as we're coming here so late."

**10 AM**

As the gates to the camp opened, four teams all ran to the middle of the camp, rushing to the clue box.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Detour: Carry it or Collect it?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Carry it and Collect it. In Carry it, teams must make their way to a re-enactment of the Battle of Onyx and carry five wounded soldiers to the marked medical tent. Once the team has carried five soldiers, they will receive their next clue from a medic. Carrying the five soldiers could prove exhausting, but teams with enough endurance could take finish quickly. In Collect it, teams must navigate their way around Camp Currahee and collect a medallion from the_ _dormitories, mess halls, offices, parade grounds, firing ranges and exercise yards._

"We need to carry it" Said Falco "We've got the endurance for it."

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Third Place.**

rip

"Let's carry it" Said Roxas "We can keep up with the pilots."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Fourth Place.**

rip

"Let's collect it" Said Rouge "I wont be able to carry all those people."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Last Place.**

rip

"We've gotta collect it" Conker said "I don't think either of us could carry them."

As Conker and Berri and Knuckles and Rouge ran towards the closest building, which turned out to be the mess hall. Axel and Roxas and Fox and Falco got in their cars and sped off to the battlefield.

**Conker and Berri- First Medallion**

**Knuckles and Rouge- First Medallion**

Back on the road, Fox and Falco were still trying to find the battleground.

"Have you found it on the map yet?" Asked Fox

"I've got no idea where it is. We may have to ask somebody" Replied Falco.

"Okay, I'll pull over here and ask these guys."

"Hey! Is that the pilots over there?" Asked Roxas

"Yeah, looks like their asking for directions" Replied Axel "We sure we know where we're going?"

"Yep, it's right here on the map. We should be there soon."

"Look!" Yelled Fox, running back to their car "There's Bert and Ernie. Let's just follow them."

Fox and Falco quickly jumped into their car and drove off after Axel and Roxas. Both teams arrived at the battlegrounds as Conker and Berri, ran towards the offices and collected their last medallion.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place.**

rip

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop: Arcadia."

_Teams must now drive themselves approximately fifty five kilometres to the next Pit Stop: Arcadia. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

"Alright, come on Conker!" Yelled Berri.

"We're in front of Knuckles and Rouge at the moment" Said Conker "But we haven't seen the other three teams. We have to assume their ahead of us so we really need to beat Team Sex Bat."

As the Conker and Berri climbed into their car, Knuckles and Rouge were still wandering around the base.

"Honey, can we please get a map or something?" Asked Rouge "We have no idea where we are going. We should have just followed the squirrels."

"Rouge, shut up ok?" Knuckles snapped back "I know where we are going. We just have to be methodical and we'll find everything. If you keep questioning our system it won't work."

Back at the battlefield, Axel and Roxas were struggling with the task, while Fox and Falco had overtaken them.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Alright, let's go" Said Fox "We're in front of Bert and Ernie."

Fox and Falco got into their car and paused for a moment to study the map before speeding off, leaving Axel and a heavily panting Roxas in their wake.

"Axel, wait" Said Roxas "I just need to rest for a moment."

"We can't stop" Said Axel "The pilots are gone already and who knows where the other three are?"

"Well I can't do it!" Roxas shot back, yelling now "I need to stop for a moment. I can't carry anybody any further."

"Come on!" Axel yelled back "This is our last one, once we've got him back you can rest!"

Meanwhile, at Arcadia, Nana and Popo were preparing to depart.

_Since the other teams are more than twelve hours behind, Nana and Popo will depart before others check in._

**Nana and Popo- First to Depart. 11:48 AM**

rip

"Fly to The Dark City"

_Teams must now fly to The Dark City, in The World That Never Was. They will find their next clue waiting for them, along with a marked car, in a marked parking bay outside the airport._

"Teams have 55 coins for this leg of the race."

Nana and Popo hailed a taxi and drove to the airport, walking up to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me? Are there any flights today going to The Dark City?" Asked Nana.

"There is only one flight today, but it has already closed" Replied the attendant.

"Okay, when is the next flight to The World That Never Was?"

"We only do one flight per day, today it leaves at 1 PM and tomorrow it leaves at 2 PM."

"Okay, is there anything that can get us in the general area that might have a connecting flight?"

"There are a few flights, but there is nothing that connects that will get in earlier."

"Alright, can we book the 2 PM flight then?"  
"Sure, you guys are on it."

"We had a huge lead on everybody else" Said Nana "But unfortunately we were unable to get a flight out until tomorrow, so now we have to wait and see if the other teams get here in time for the flight."

Back at the battlefield, Axel and Roxas had finally got moving again, and finished the task.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Fourth Place**

rip

"Come on Roxas" Said Axel as the two ran to their car "We really need to hurry now and try to catch the pilots!"

"Okay, looking at this map we need to take the 804 Highway north for about 50 kilometres, then we get off and just follow the road to the Pit Stop" Said Roxas as Axel drove out onto the road.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge had found five of their medallions and were heading to the firing range for their sixth.

"We left the firing range last because it was the most obvious of all the places we had to go" Said Knuckles "But when we had finished with the rest of the buildings it turned out that we were on the other side of the complex, so we lost a lot of time running back there."

**Knuckles and Rouge- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Alright, come on Knuckles, honey" Said Rouge "We're still in the race!"

"We're refusing to give up on the race until Phil says we're out" Said Rouge "Until we reach the Pit Stop and Phil eliminates us we are going full speed ahead."

Meanwhile, a team had arrived at the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Onyx" Said Chief Mendez

"Thank You"

"Conker and Berri" Phil Said "You're team number two."

"We've come together really well in the last couple of legs" Said Berri "And we know that we can make the top three and then go on to win the race from here."

**Conker and Berri- Second Place 11:59 PM**

On the road, Fox and Falco were debating whether to stop and confirm the directions they had sought out.

"I think we should just stop for a moment and ask someone who knows the area" Said Fox

"Our directions are fine!" Yelled Falco "Why would the most direct route on the map not be the best one?"

"Alright" Said Fox "When do we have to get off the highway?"

"At the next exit get off then just follow the road."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were getting directions from a local.

"You can either take the highway down to the Arcadia exit, but it's probably faster to take Currahee road all the way down there, there's less traffic on that road."

"Alright, thank you!" Yelled Axel as they drove away.

"Okay honey" Said Rouge "We have a couple of choices. We either get on the 804 Highway all the way to the Arcadia exit, or we can take Currahee Road all the way to the Pit Stop."

"Well, I don't know Rouge" Replied Knuckles "Which way do you think we should go?"

"I think Currahee Road is better" Said Rouge "There shouldn't be as much traffic on that road."

"Okay, Currahee Road it is."

Back at Arcadia, another team had found the Pit Stop.

"Axel and Roxas" Phil Said "You're team number three."

"Wow" Said Roxas "We thought we would have been fourth or fifth, but I guess we must have beaten the two teams that did the other detour."

**Axel and Roxas- Third Place 12:15 AM**

On the road, Fox and Falco were stuck in traffic on the highway, while Knuckles and Rouge were moving freely on Currahee Road.

"Oh, for The Pony's sake!" Yelled Fox "Why does everybody have to go in the same direction as us today?"

"You made a good choice here Rouge" Said Falco "We must be the only people on this road. Look! Here's the Pit Stop" he added, turning onto Arcadia Road.

"Finally, we are moving" Said Falco "Okay, heres our exit. We aren't far away now."

"Welcome to Onyx" Said Chief Mendez

"Thank you"

"Fox and Falco" Phil Said "You're team number four"

"Yes!" Yelled Fox as he and Falco hugged each other.

"You are still in The Amazing Race."

"We thought we were done for" Said Falco "We got onto the highway and we knew immediately that it was the wrong decision. We got held up by the traffic and it seemed like we were stuck there for hours."

**Fox and Falco- Fourth Place 12:47 AM**

"Okay, here we are" Said Knuckles "It's time for the moment of truth."

"Welcome to Onyx" Said Chief Mendez

"Thank you"

"Knuckles and Rouge" Phil Said "You're the last team to arrive."

"We thought so" Said Rouge.

"I'm sorry to tell you you have both been eliminated from the race"

"Well, we had a good run" Said Knuckles "We fought it out right to the end and it sucks that we can't be there in the final leg but there's only so many times that we can be Yielded and not be eliminated."

**CURRENT STANDINGS:  
1****st****- Nana and Popo**

**2****nd****- Conker and Berri**

**3****rd****- Axel and Roxas**

**4****th****- Fox and Falco**

**5****th****- Knuckles and Rouge (ELIMINATED)**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo (ELIMINATED)**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (ELIMINATED)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next Time on The Amazing Race_

_The four remaining teams travel to The World That Never Was_

_Fox and Falco hit a snag at the Detour_

_Axel and Roxas find it hard to shake their followers_

_And one team doesn't make the final three_


	9. It's Getting A Bit Demoralizing

"It's getting a bit demoralizing"

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_Five teams set out from Cape Claw and travelled all the way to Onyx._

_Nana and Popo caught a lucky break_

_ "Everyone is still here" _

_Knuckles and Rouge were Yielded yet again_

_ "We choose to Yield Team Sex Bat" _

_Roxas struggled to keep up with a more determined Axel_

_ "I just need to rest for a moment" _

_Nana and Popo took the Fast Forward, and created such a big lead that they departed before the Pit Stop before the other teams arrived._

_ "Fly to The Dark City" _

_This is Arcadia, a small paradise on the war torn planet Onyx. This was the eighth Pit Stop, in a race around the video game universe. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what is in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues found in sealed envelopes._

**Conker and Berri- Second to Depart 11:59 AM**

rip

"Alright, we're going to The Dark City" Said Berri as the two got in a taxi headed for the airport.

**Axel and Roxas- Third to Depart 12:15 PM**

rip

"53, 54, 55. Okay, let's go" Said Axel as the two got into their cab.

Conker and Berri arrived at the airport and walked up to the ticket counter.

"Can we have two tickets to The Dark City please?" Said Conker.

"Okay, you are on the flight."

"We managed to get on the only flight today, so that's always a good thing" Said Berri "We haven't seen Nana and Popo, so we think they are in front of us. Hopefully they aren't too far in front of us, but if they are we just need to beat the other teams so we make the final three."

**Fox and Falco- Last to Depart 12:47 PM**

rip

"Alright, catch up time" Said Fox as the two climbed into their taxi, while Axel and Roxas arrived at the airport, booking the 2 PM flight.

"We've got the same flight as the squirrels, and we're assuming the pilots will be on it too" Said Roxas "We think Nana and Popo are ahead of us so we really need to beat the other two."

Fox and Falco arrived at the airport and bought tickets for the afternoon flight.

"We're level with two other teams" Said Fox "We know we can beat them so we have no reason to worry."

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo were checking out of the hotel that they had stayed the night in.

"We're on our way back to the airport" Said Popo "Hopefully nobody else will be there but you never know."

**2 PM- Flight to The Dark City departs.**

_This is the only flight to The Dark City. It carries all the teams and is scheduled to arrive at 9 AM._

"When Nana and Popo arrived in the airport it was pure relief for us" Said Fox "We're back on terms with all the rest of the teams and we know we can finish first from here."

**9 AM- Flight to The Dark City arrives.**

The four teams all ran from the airport out to the parking lot.

"Look, here's the car Fox" Said Falco as he climbed in the driver's seat and opened the clue.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Detour: Portal or Pandemonium?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Portal and Pandemonium. In Portal, teams must find the Portal to Betwixt and Between, which is hidden somewhere in the city. Once they have found, and travelled on the portal, a Dusk Nobody will hand them their next clue. The task is not difficult and requires little concentration, but finding the portal in amongst all the streets and alleys of the city could take some time._

_In Pandemonium, teams must make their way to Fragment Crossing and find the marked neon sign that contains the name of their next destination. Teams that attempt this task will know where they have to go, but they will need to concentrate to be able to find the sign they require to move on._

"Let's go with the Pandemonium" Said Falco "That way at least we know where we're going"

Right behind, Axel and Roxas jumped into their car as Fox and Falco sped off.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"We have to go with Portal" Said Axel "I know exactly where it is."

"We chose the Portal option because Axel has been around this city a lot" Said Roxas "And he has used that portal several times."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Lets just follow Axel and Roxas" Said Berri "They know their way around here, they should be fast."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"We have to follow Bert and Ernie" Said Nana "They must know where they're going"

As the three teams headed off in the direction of the portal, Fox and Falco were in Fragment Crossing, and had realised how difficult the task was.

"There has to be at least one thousand signs here" Said Fox "How are we going to find the right one?"

"We just need to be smart about it" replied Falco "We just need to start at one end and work through every sign. If we do that we'll be just fine."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas had found the portal, with Conker and Berri and Nana and Popo. All three teams took the teleport to Betwixt and Between and took their next clues.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Drive yourselves to Memory's Skyscraper"

_Teams must now drive themselves across the city to Memory's Skyscraper, where they will find their next clue._

"And look for your next clue outside the skyscraper."

"Okay let's go" Said Roxas "Hopefully we can get away so they don't follow us."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Come on!" Yelled Berri "We need to stay with them."

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Hurry up Nana" Said Popo "We've gotta stick with those guys."

While the three teams were heading towards the roadblock, Fox and Falco were still searching in vain for the right sign.

"This one here says Twilight Town on it" Said Fox "Do you think that's where we need to go?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Replied Falco "Let's get directions to Twilight Town and get out of here."

"One of the signs at Fragment Crossing said Twilight Town on it, and we had seen Twilight Town in a guidebook in the airport" Said Fox "So we thought that must be it and went straight there."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas had arrived at Memory's Skyscraper, with Conker and Berri and Nana and Popo right behind. The two rushed out of their car, where a sign informed them that the skyscraper opened at 10 PM.

"We're pretty sure that Fox and Falco will catch up with us because of the opening hours of the skyscraper" Said Berri "They have 8 hours to get here and hopefully they don't turn up and we can stay in front of them, but we doubt that it's very likely to happen."

In Twilight Town, Fox and Falco were beginning to second guess their decision.

"I don't think this is the right place" Said Fox "We've been here a long time and we haven't found anything, maybe we should just look for the portal."

"Alright, lets go" Replied Falco.

Fox and Falco drove back to The Dark City and got to work searching for the portal.

"Hey look" Said Falco "What's this over here?"

"It looks like a portal of some sort" Said Fox "Let's go check it out."

Fox and Falco jumped into the portal, arriving in Betwixt and Beyond and receiving their next clue.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"All right, let's keep moving" Said Fox "We're still in this."

Fox and Falco drove off towards Memory's Skyscraper and arrived there, surprised to find all the other teams still waiting.

"Once again, were back even with everybody" Said Falco "It's getting a bit demoralizing having to put all our hopes on things like this, but hopefully we can come out ahead and get through to the final leg intact."

**10 PM- Memory's Skyscraper Opens.**

Three teams all ran inside, while Axel and Roxas stayed outside and looked around the grounds for their clue.

"We looked around outside first because we have been in the skyscraper before" Said Axel "And we knew that there really isn't much to see inside, so why would they put the clue there?"

"And also, you know, because that's what they wrote on the clue" Roxas finished.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Roadblock: Who has a good memory?"  
_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person has to search through hundreds of memories stored in the skyscraper for one of four that has their next clue included with it. The skyscraper is huge, and all of the memories are all stored as moving audio and visual files, so the team member could take a while._

"I'll do it" Said Axel as he ran inside "That way we have the option for the last one."

"On The Amazing Race, you can only do five Roadblocks" Said Roxas "Since I've already done four, if I had done this one, Axel would have been stuck for the last one. This way we can choose who does the last one."

"Nana" Axel whispered as he went past "The clue is back outside."

"I told Nana about the clue because we wanted to see them in the final three with us" Said Popo "We like them a lot and if we were purely strategically about it, they are probably the weakest team left here, so it would just increase our chances of winning."

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo ran back outside to the cluebox as Axel got started on the task.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"I'll do this one" Said Popo "You've done loads more than I have."

As Popo ran inside, Conker and Berri and Fox and Falco began to wonder where the two teams had gone.

"Honey, we saw them leave and not come back" Said Conker "They clue must be out there somewhere."

"We've been all over this place" Said Fox "The clue must be outside somewhere."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"I'll do it" Said Berri "That way the count stays even."

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"You do it" Said Falco "You've got a better memory"

In the skyscraper, Axel and Popo were working together on the second floor, while Berri was on the third floor and Fox was on the fourth floor.

"Here they are!" Yelled Popo as Axel ran over.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Drive to the next Pit Stop: The Castle That Never Was"

_Teams must now drive themselves to the next Pit Stop: The Castle That Never Was. This Castle is the headquarters for Organisation XIII. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated._

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Okay, let's get back to street level then" Said Axel

"Is it okay if we follow you to the castle?" Said Popo

"Sure thing, you can follow us."

Axel and Roxas and Nana and Popo both drove over to the castle, where they both walked up to the Pit Stop.

"After you" Said Nana and Popo.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was" Said Xemnas.

"Axel and Roxas" Said Phil "You're team number one"

"Okay, we're in the final three" Said Axel as both they and Nana and Popo cheered their high placing.

"Now I've got some good news for you" Said Phil "As the winners of this ninth leg of the race, you have won a seven day cruise for two around the beautiful Destiny Islands with all meals provided. The trip includes snorkelling, day trips on the islands and that is compliments of Travelocity."

"The trip is great, but from here we've got our eyes firmly on the million coins that we know we can win" Said Roxas.

**Axel and Roxas- First Place 10:48 PM**

"Nana and Popo" Said Phil "You're team number two"

"We let them take the first place on this leg because we basically followed them for the entire leg" Said Nana "If it wasn't for them we probably wouldn't be standing here at this Pit Stop. But they can rest assured that it wont happen on the next leg, we're going for the prize, not for the one million, but just to show that people like us can be winners. All our lives people have looked at us and seen simple mountain folk, but going on this race has shown the world that all kinds of people can do it, we can be successful."

"I've got some good news for you as well" Said Phil "You are the oldest team to make the final three in the history of The Amazing Race."

**Nana and Popo- Second Place 10:49 PM**

Back at the skyscraper, Berri was onto the first floor, with Fox right behind.

"Ah" Berri said to herself "Here it is."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Have you found the clue yet?" Asked Fox.

"No" Replied Berri "I think it might be on one of the higher floors."

"Yeah, right" Fox mumbled as she ran past and he continued searching, eventually finding the right memory.

**Fox and Falco- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Alright, time to pass the squirrels" Said Fox as he ran back out, where Falco was waiting.

"We have to get to the big castle over there" Berri said, pointing to the castle.

"I don't like the situation we've got ourselves in" Said Conker "It may well come down to a footrace and we're never going to beat them."

"Come on Fox" Said Falco as he drove "We're not out yet, we're right behind. We can still do this."

"Come on honey, here it is!" Yelled Berri as they got out of their car.

"Right here Falco" Said Fox "Stop the car, let's run."

"Welcome to The World That Never Was" Said Xemnas

"Thank you"

"Conker and Berri" Said Phil "You're team number three."

"Oh my god!" Conker and Berri yelled together as they hugged each other.

"You are still in The Amazing Race."

"When we started this race, we honestly didn't think we'd get this far" Said Conker "We were constantly in the back of the pack but here we are in the final three."

**Conker and Berri- Third Place 11:11 PM**

"Welcome to The World That Never Was" Said Xemnas

"Fox and Falco" Said Phil "You're the last team to arrive."

Fox and Falco both let out exhausted sighs

"I'm sorry to tell you you have both been eliminated from the race."

"We had loads of fun on the race" Said Falco "We just had one bad leg, but that's the way this race goes, if you have one slip up all of a sudden you find yourself eliminated."'

**Fox and Falco- Last Place 11:15 PM**

**CURRENT STANDINGS:  
1****st****- Axel and Roxas**

**2****nd****- Nana and Popo**

**3****rd****- Conker and Berri**

**4****th****- Fox and Falco (ELIMINATED)**

**5****th****- Knuckles and Rouge (ELIMINATED)**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo (ELIMINATED)**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (ELIMINATED)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (ELIMINATED)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (ELIMINATED)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James(ELIMINATED)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable(ELIMINATED)**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:  
The final three teams travel to Mushroom City_

_Nana and Popo struggle to kick it into gear_

_Axel and Roxas clean up_

_Conker and Berri fight over two challenging tasks_

_And one of the remaining three teams will win the one million coin prize._


	10. You Have Won One Million Coins

_Previously on The Amazing Race:_

_Eleven Teams started out from City Seventeen and raced thousands of miles to The Castle That Never Was._

_Some teams argued_

_ "Jessie, just chill out."_

_Some teams came together_

_ "We make each other feel as if they actually have a heart" _

_While some teams just gave up_

_ "We don't want to be here anymore." _

_And in the end, eight teams fell by the wayside, and were eliminated._

_ "Mable and Sable."_

"_Jessie and James."_

"_Romani and Cremia."_

"_Donkey and Diddy."_

"_Marth and Roy."_

"_Yoshi and Birdo."_

"_Knuckles and Rouge."_

"_Fox and Falco. You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race."_

_Now, only three teams remain._

_Who will win The Amazing Race?_

_This is The Castle That Never Was, the headquarters of Organisation XIII, located in the heart of The World That Never Was. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period that allows them to eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The teams waiting here have no idea whats in store for them and they must figure out where to go next by solving clues found in sealed envelopes. _

_Axel and Roxas, who were the first to arrive at 10:48 PM_

_ "You're team number one" _

_Will depart, at 10:48 AM_

**Axel and Roxas- First to Depart 10:48 AM**

rip

"Fly to Mushroom City"

_Teams must now fly to Mushroom City, once there, they must find Mushroom Bridge, where they will find their next clue._

"Once there, find your next clue on Mushroom Bridge. Teams have 138 coins for this leg of the race."

"Last leg we raced on our home planet and we managed to build an advantage" Said Axel "Hopefully we can hold on to it and win the race."

**Nana and Popo- Second to Depart 10:49 AM**

rip  
"Right, let's get going."

"We are a lot older than any of the other teams here" Said Popo "It hasn't stopped us yet, and hopefully it won't stop us in this leg. But we know that we need to win in mental strength and not physical strength"

**Conker and Berri- Last to Depart 11:11 AM**

rip

"Catch up time" Said Conker as the two climbed into their.

"We're leaving last, but we aren't really worried, we should be able to make up some time at the great leveller, which is the airport" Said Berri "We're probably going to be starting even with the others in Mushroom City and we should be able to win from there."

Axel and Roxas arrived at the airport first, with Nana and Popo close behind. Both teams ran to the ticket counter.

"Excuse me, can we get" Said Axel

"The earliest flight to Mushroom City?" Said Popo.

"The earliest flight to Mushroom City departs at 1 PM, and arrives at 9 AM the next morning."

"Okay, can we book tickets on that flight?" Nana and Roxas said together.

"Sure, you guys are on it."

Conker and Berri arrived twenty minutes later and booked the same flight.

"We caught up at the airport, which we expected" Said Conker "We've shown several times that we can find our way past teams so I don't see why we cant do it again."

"We have won more legs than anyone else here" Said Roxas "We deserve to win this final leg more than anybody else"

**1 PM- Flight to Mushroom City departs**

_This is the only flight to Mushroom City. It carries all teams and is scheduled to arrive in Mushroom City at 9 AM._

"Once we get into the city, it is going to come down to the smartest team" Said Nana "Thanks to the huge rest we got a couple of days ago we are fresh and we know the other teams will be fatigued and unable to perform their best."

**9 AM- Flight to Mushroom City arrives**

The three teams all ran from the airport and out in the taxi rank, Nana and Popo first in line.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

"Can you take us to Mushroom Bridge please?" Said Nana to the driver

"Sure, it's not too far from here."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

"We need to get to Mushroom Bridge as fast as possible" Said Conker as the two climbed into the cab.

"We need to hurry, we are in a race" Berri added

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Last Place**

"We're in a huge hurry to get to Mushroom Bridge" Said Axel "We need to pass the two other cabs that just left."

The three teams all raced to Mushroom Bridge, passing each other all the while they were on the road. Everybody was desperate to win.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Detour: Up High or Down Low?"

_A Detour is a choice between two different tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Detour, the choice is between Up High and Down Low. In Up High, teams must climb to the top of Mushroom Bridge to take their next clue. The task is potentially terrifying, but teams with enough bravery could finish quickly. In Low Down, teams must take a taxi a short distance to a local car wash, once there, they must completely clean a Wiggler Car. The task isn't scary at all, but cleaning the filthy car, both inside and out, could take a long time._

"I don't think I'll be able to climb the bridge" Said Roxas "We should do the car."

"I like to think I'm not afraid of much" Said Roxas "But I have a thing about heights. It was really windy up at the top of the bridge and I knew that I couldn't do the bridge task."

Meanwhile, Nana and Popo had arrived just as Axel and Roxas were leaving.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Let's do the bridge" Said Popo "It will definitely be faster"

"We have always been big fans of the race" Said Nana "We saw the bus cleaning task that the teams had to go through in season nine and climbing up a bridge would be so much faster."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Third Place**

rip

"Up High" Said Conker immediately "Cleaning the car will take forever."

Axel and Roxas arrived at the car wash as Nana and Popo began climbing the bridge, Conker and Berri only a few steps behind.

The three teams all got closer and closer to their next clue, Axel and Roxas scrubbing furiously, while Nana and Popo working rhythmically up the bridge, with Conker and Berri behind forcing them to hurry up.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Take a taxi to your final destination: Rainbow Road"

_Teams must now take a taxi to their final destination: Rainbow Road. This boardwalk turned race track has long been an icon of Mushroom City, it is here that the teams will find the finish line._

"And search around the starting line for your next clue."

Nana and Popo starting making their way down the bridge just as Conker and Berri grabbed their next clue.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Let's go honey" Said Berrri "Nana and Popo are right there."

Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were still cleaning the car.

"The bridge can't have taken this long" Said Axel.

"It would have for us though, because I wouldn't have been able to do it" Replied Roxas "Let's get the guy to check this"

"Congratulations, here is your next clue" Said the washer.

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"Alright, lets go" Said Axel "Hopefully we're still in first."

Axel and Roxas jumped into their cab and directed their driver to Rainbow Road, as Nana and Popo and Conker and Berri did the same back at the bridge. The three teams were all neck and neck to Rainbow Road, where Nana and Popo were first to the cluebox.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Roadblock: Who wants to relive the race?"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must organise a token from each leg of the race, along with the team that got eliminated, in the correct order, to receive their next clue._

"I'll do it" Said Nana "I've got the better memory."

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"I'll do it" Said Berri "I can beat Nana at this"

**Axel and Roxas- Currently in Last Place**

rip

"I've got this one" Said Roxas "I'm better at it."

All three set to work on the task at the same time, their partners offering as much encouragement as possible.

"Let's see" Whispered Nana to herself "Leg 1 was City 17 and Mable and Sable got eliminated, that has to be the Black Mesa logo."

"Mable and Sable were first" Said Berri "Then it was Jessie and James and Romani and Cremia."

"After the girls it was the monkeys" Said Roxas "Then it was the Fire Emblem and Team Sex Bat."

"We avoided eliminated in Cape Claw" Said Nana "So I need to leave a blank there. After that it was Knuckles and Rouge, then Fox and Falco."

All three teams were moving closer and closer to the correct solution, when Roxas stepped away from his area.

"I think I'm done" Said Roxas

"This is not correct" Said the judge "Something needs to be changed."

Roxas set back to his task, frantically looking for the error.

Meanwhile, Nana thought she was finished.

"Can you check this please?" She asked.

"This is correct, congratulations" Said the judge.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Drive a traditional tandem kart along Rainbow Road"

_Teams must now drive a traditional tandem kart and find the kart parking bay on Rainbow Road._

"And find the kart parking bay."

"Come on Nana!" Yelled Popo "Leave our bags here, we'll come back for them later!"

"I think I'm done" Said Berri

"Congratulations, here is your next clue" Said the judge.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

rip

"Let's go honey!" Yelled Berri "We're right behind them!"

The two teams drove down Rainbow Road, constantly changing back and forth for the lead. Nana and Popo arrived at the parking bay first and quickly parked in the marked space.

**Nana and Popo- Currently in First Place**

rip

"Run along the marked path and find Phil and the finish line. This is it. Go go go."  
_Teams must now run approximately 500 meters along the marked path to the finish line. The first team to cross this line, will win one million coins._

"Come on Popo" Yelled Nana as Conker and Berri arrived, we have to run.

**Conker and Berri- Currently in Second Place**

rip  
"Let's go honey, we can still see them!" Yelled Berri.

The two ran for the finish line which was in sight, Conker and Berri slowly catching up to Nana and Popo as the finish line drew closer and closer.

"Come on Nana" Said Popo "They're right behind, we can't stop!"

"Let's go Berri" Said Conker "We just need to outrun her and we'll win it."

The eight previously eliminated teams were all waiting at the finish line for the teams to check in. Nana and Popo turned the last corner neck and neck with Conker and Berri and the four were in an all out scramble for the finish line.

"Ten planets, 28 days and over 50,000 kilometers" Phil Said as the winners stood panting on the mat.

"Conker and Berri" Phil said "You are the official winners of The Amazing Race."

"We knew we could do it" Said Conker "We bonded really well on this trip and stayed positive the whole way and look where it got us."

**Conker and Berri- First Place 11:36 AM**

"Nana and Popo" Phil said "You are the second team to arrive"

"I don't think I've ever felt older in my life" Said Nana, who was quite upset "Twenty or thirty years ago we would have easily outstripped the other two and we would have been standing where they are now."

"We still feel really good about what we've accomplished" Said Popo "We raced really hard and in the end we came really close to beating a couple of people half our age. It doesn't matter what anybody says, that's an achievement."

**Nana and Popo- Second Place 11:36 AM**

Axel and Roxas finished their tasks and ran onto the mat.

"Axel and Roxas" Phil said "You are the third team to arrive"

"We had a great time anyway" Roxas said "We experienced things we thought weren't possible. We laughed, we cried, we were up and down and I think we achieved all the goals we set for ourselves, except for the biggest one."

**Axel and Roxas-Third Place 11:45 AM**

**FINAL STANDINGS (Racer models)**

**1****st****- Conker and Berri (Uchenna and Joyce)**

**2****nd****- Nana and Popo (Meredith and Gretchin)**

**3****rd****- Axel and Roxas (Chip and Reichen)**

**4****th****- Fox and Falco (Tyler and James)**

**5****th****- Knuckles and Rouge (Weaver Family)**

**6****th****- Yoshi and Birdo (Kevin and Drew)**

**7****th****- Marth and Roy (Brian and Greg)**

**8****th****- Donkey and Diddy (Rob and Amber)**

**9****th****- Romani and Cremia (Kami and Karli)**

**10****th****- Jessie and James (Lake and Michelle)**

**11****th****- Mable and Sable (Lyn and Karlyn)**

_Next time on The Amazing Race:_

_12 all new teams travel to 11 all new destinations._

_Some will fight with others_

_Some will fight with themselves_

_And one will win one million coins._

**A/N- I put in the real life models for my racers to give everybody an idea of where I was trying to go with all the teams. I think for the most part I got them close to it, except Lyn and Karlyn got a lot further in AR10. The only note I would have to make is that the Weaver Family were no where near as sexualised as Knuckles and Rouge (Thanks Chris for the Team Sex Bat name.) **

**I also enjoyed writing this season a lot, and I think my writing has improved a lot since when it all began. Keep your eyes peeled for VGAR 3, because it will be written, regardless of how many comments/reviews I get (After all, I'm writing these stories for me, not you.)**

And if you want to know who is in season three, look it up on youtube, just search VGAR Series 3 Intro, and make sure you click on the new one (it has moving parts and not just stills.)


End file.
